Hitsugaya Family
by ichironami
Summary: Keluarga... adalah sebuah nama yang indah. keluarga... adalah hal yang paling di butuhkan oleh setiap insan. dan di keluarga ini, akan banyak kejadian yang bermacam-macam. terdapat canda, tawa, tangis, dan..... cinta. di keluarga Hitsugaya..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hitsugaya's Family**

**Author:** **Ichironami**

**Ichironami's Note:** yapz… baru fic pertama nih.. hehehe maklumin aja yah klo banyak kekurangan –peace- SaLaM dAmAi.. hehehe

**Warning : **ngambil chara dari anime lain (PENCURI!! MALING!!! –ampun!!- :BRUKH.. GDEBUK.. GUBRAK.. dsb..)

**Rating : **T untuk saat ini… (gag janji bakalan berubah jadi M paling K+)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach?? BUKAN PUNYA SAIA!!!! Noh.. (nunjuk orangnya) punyanya bang tite…. (loh?? Loh?? Jadi betawi?)

**Summary:** keluarga adalah sesuatu yang berharga… walaupun kadang kala mereka membuat kita menjadi repot… tapi… itu merupakan bagian dari hidup.. ya kan??

**Pairing : **HitsuHina

**Slight : **IchiOri RenRuki

OK… hope all of you like it…. Happy reading….. nyahahahahahaha…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap 1**

**NEW FAMILY MEMBER**

**pagi hari di sebuah rumah sebuah keluarga muda…. Keluarga hitsugaya…**

" shiro-chan…. " panggil eorang remaja berusia sekitar 14 tahun kepada seorang anak laki-laki (hitsu-kun mang masih anak-anak kan??)yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan pagi .

"jangan panggil aku shiro-chan, bed water momo" jawab anak itu cepat tanpa memperdulikan panggilan momo, istrinya (ceritanya momo ma toushiro dah nikah)

" ya sudah.. terserah kau saja lah… oh iya.. ini… tadi pagi ada telepon dari matsumoto-san, katanya hari ini dia libur dulu… karena dia sedang demam" kata momo kepada toushiro.

"heeeh?? Merepotkan saja" jawab toushiro malas…

" oh iya.. shi-"

"jangan panggil aku shiro-chan!!"

"iya… toushiro-kun, bukannya hari ini pasukan battalion ke sepuluh sedang ada misi ya?" Tanya momo sambil duduk di sebelah toushiro.

"iya… begitulah" jawab toushiro singkat "lalu?" tanyanya lagi

"apa kau tidak akan kerepotan kalau tidak ada matsumoto-san?" Tanya momo

"sepertinya aku akan sangat kerepotan" kata hitsugaya singkat

"hmmm… apa aku boleh membantu?" Tanya momo ragu.

"hah?" toushiro mengerenyitkan kheningnya "membantu?" tanyanya heran

"iya… aku tidak mau kau repot.. lagipula… aku kan sudah lama tidak menjalankan misi" jawab momo sambil menatap kembali pedang zanpakutonya di pojok ruangan yang nampaknya sudah tak terpakai lagi "kau lupa ya?? Biar begini juga, aku kan dulu wakil kapten" katanya sedikit menyeringai.

"tidak" jawab toushiro singkat

"heeh?? Kenapa??" Tanya momo memprotes

"kau lupa ya?? Kau ini sedang hamil, kau ingat?? Dan usia kandunganmu itu sudah delapan bulan.. Akan sangat berbahaya bagimu menjalankan misi seperti ini" jawab toushirou panjang lebar

"ta.. tapi kan aku-"

"sudah ya.. aku pergi dulu… hati-hati di rumah… jaga kandunganmu" pesan toushiro sesaat sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu

"i.. I ya.. hati-hati juga shiro-chan" kata momo sedikit kecewa..

**Di kantor Divisi 10**

" Hitsugaya taichou.. lapor… kami mendapat informasi bahwa hollow berada di hutan bagian barat soul society" lapor seorang shinigami

"baiklah…. Siapkan pasukan segera… kita akan berangkat" kata toushiro singkat

**Di hutan**

"taichou.. pasukan penjaga telah siap" kata seorang pasukan

"baiklah.. berhati-hatilah… hollow yang kita hadapi adalah jenis hollow yang sangat cepat, jadi aku harap kalian dapat meluncurkan taktik serangan dengan tepat"

"SIAP TAICHOU!!" seru semua pasukan kompak

' hitsugaya-kun… apa kau baik-baik saja?' batin hinamori, yang sedang ada di rumah cemas 'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' tanyanya dalam hati

" taichou.. itu hollownya datang!!" seru seorang shinigami

"baiklah.. siapkan serangan… hati-hati… jangan sampai ketahuan… dan jangan buru-buru" kata toushiro memberi komando.. matanya mengawasi setiap sudut hutan itu

'ah itu dia' batinnya

"sekarang" kata toushiro…

Pasukan pun menyerangnya akan tetapi, hollow itu terlalu cepat untuk terkena serangan. Dan hollow itu berbalik menyerang..

'sial..' batin toushiro

CRASH… sekali lagi.. tubuh seorang shinigami jatuh akibat terkena kuku hollow yang tajam

'baiklah.. apa boleh buat, kalau aku yang harus menghadapinya' batin toushiro

Akhirnya pertarungan antara toushiro-hollow pun berjalan.

Serangan demi serangan berusaha diluncurkan toushiro.. namun hollow itu terlalu cepat. Dan malah balik menyerang. toushiro tidak punya pilihan lain.. dia tetap terus menyerang… 'tidak.. ini sial…. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan hyourin maru,karena kana sangat bahaya jika dilakukan terhadap hollow jenis ini' bainnya cemas sambil terus berusaha menyerang. Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sudah penuh luka.

"SHIROU-CHAN!!!!" jerit momo…. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya… 'tidak.. shirou-chan.. dalam bahaya… aku harus cepat menyusul shirou-chan' batinnya kalut… momo lalu bergegas mengambil pedang zanpakutonya dan berlari ke arah kantor divisi ke sepuluh 'shirou-chan… maafkan aku… aku harus tetap menyusulmu' batinnya sambil terus berlari…

"ugh.. sial.." umpat toushiro kesal setelah tubuhnya terjatuh bersimbah darah.. "hollow ini cepat sekali"

'shirou-chan…. Bertahanlah… kumohon….' Kata momo sambil terus berlari menuju hutan setelah mendapat informasi kalau toushiro sedang menjalankan misi di hutan bagian barat.

"hh..hh..hh… " toushiro terengah-engah.. sambil berusaha bangkit dari tanah "a.. aku.. akan… ber.. usaha.. se.. sekuat. Tenaga.. hh.. hh.." katanya gemetar menahan rasa sakit

"aku.. tidak akan me..membiarkan… kau.. meluaki… banyak orang.." katanya lagi

"sekarang… hosh.. hosh… terimalah ini!!!"

BRUK….

hollow tersebut jatuh… tanpa mengeluarkan setetes darah pun… dihadapannya telah berdiri momo dengan mata yang berwarna ungu lavender dengan nafas terengah-engah.. ".. shirou-chan… sudah ku bilang kan.. kau akan kesusahan menjalani misi ini tanpa matsumoto-san" katanya sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"mo… momo?" toushiro kaget "kenapa kau-"

"tentu aku bisa tau… aku bertanya pada pasukan divisi sepuluh yang berjaga di kantor"

" tapi.. sudah kubilang kan.. kau jangan kesini… usia kandunganmu sudah delapan bulan, apalagi kau kesini sambil berlari dan setelah itu menggunakan jurus kidou" kata hitsugaya cemas.

"tidak apa… asal kau selamat aku senang…dan.. ugh…" momo kesakitan… memegangi perutnya..wajahnya pucat

"mo..momo?? ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya toushiro cemas

"shi.. shirou-chan.. to..tolong….. ra.. rasanya s..sakit sekali.. ugh" kata hinamori gemetar.. keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya

"A.. APA??!!" toushiro panik…. "ti.. tidak mungkin… a.. aku.. mana bisa membawamu ke-"

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!..." seru seseorang dari arah barat

"ma.. matsumoto??" kata toushiro

"taichou.. kau tidak apa??" Tanya matsumoto cemas..

"sudahlah jangan pedulikan aku… cepat kau bawa momo ke rumah sakit.. dia sudah sangat kesakitan... CEPAT!!!" seru toushiro panik… wajahnya memucat… dia bingung…

"baik taichou.." kata matsumoto yang segera membawa hinamori ke rumah sakit dengan kecepatan angin

**Di rumah sakit…**

Toushiro.. yang semua tubuhnya telah terbalut perban menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan cemas… memikirkan momo yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

'aduh.. bagaimana ini… bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya?? Apalagi dia sedang hamil besar.. dan.. dan.. usianya masih empat belas tahun… terlalu muda untuk melahirkan dan kandungannya pasti sangat rawan… Bagaimana ini?? BAGAIMANA JIKA TERJADI SESUATU DENGAN ANAK KAMI??' batinnya panik..

"hitsugaya taichou" panggil seorang dokter dari arah dalam.. "kemarilah… momo-san akan segera melahirkan… kau harus menemaninya" katanya tergesa-gesa.

"A.. APA??!! a.. aku?? Ke… kenapa harus aku?" Tanya toushiro bingung + gugup

"karena anda suaminya" jawab sang dokter sweatdropped…

"i.. iya.. tapi… aku tidak siap… " kata toushiro gemetar

"sudahlah… anda harus ikut.. momo-san sangat memerlukan anda saat ini" katanya sambil menarik lengan toushiro yang sudah berkeringat dingin

**Di ruang bersalin**

"ayo momo-san berjuanglah.. " kata seorang suster menyemangati…

"agh… sa.. sakit… hosh.. hosh… ARGH…." Momo mengerang kesakitan

Sementeara di sebelahnya toushiro hanya diam mematung.. tidak melakukan apa-apa… wajahnya pucat.. keluar keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya… dan dia gemetar 'be.. begini yah rupanya proses persalinan… sangat menyeramkan.. beruntung aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan' batinnya merinding….

"hitsugaya-taichou.. cepat.. bantu istri anda… beri dia semangat pegang tangannya" kata sang dokter

"hah??" hitsugaya tersadar dari pikirannya tentang 'proses bersalin' itu "ba.. baik"

Katanya sambil memegang tangan momo

"momo… berjuanglah… bertahanlah.. demi anak kita…" kata toushiro mencoba menyemangati

"ARGH… HOSH.. HOSH… UGH.." momo mengejan sekuat tenaga… tangannya mengenggam toushiro kuat… mencoba mencari pertolonngan

"momo.." bisik hitsugaya lembut " berjuanglah.. demi aku… " bisik hitsugaya

"ARGH… " momo masih mengejan sekuat tenagga 'aku-harus-kuat-deami-anakku-dan-demi-shiro-chan' batinnya.. mencoba menguatkan dirinya..

"ARGH!!!!!!" jerit momo sekali lagi, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya.

"OWE... OWE..." akhirnya suara tangis bayi terdengar… suara tangis bayi mungil.. yang lucu

"selamat hitsugaya-taichou.. momo-san… bayinya laki-laki.." kata sang dokter gembira..

"be.. benarkah?… syukurlah… " kata momo lega… "shirou-chan.. kita sudah menjadi orang tua… kita didik anak kita bersama yah.." kata hinamori menitikan air mata

"iya… hinamori.. kita didik dia bersama " kata toushiro lembut..

Setelah bayinya dibersikan ditimbang di pakaikan baju dsb dll…. Bayinya dibawa ke ruangan ibunya untuk di beri asi…

"shirou-chan… lihat… bayinya mirip sekali denganmu… rambutnya.. hidungnya… mirip denganmu dan dia.. tampan" kata momo tersenyum..

"iya… tapi mata dan kulitnya mirip dengan mu" kata toushiro tersenyum melihat bayi mungilnya.. 'aku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah.. aku harus menjaga dan mendidik anakku ini dengan sengguh-sungguh' batinnya dalam hati..

"oh iya.. shirou-chan… anak ini mau kita namai siapa?" Tanya momo

"humm…." toushiro berfikir sebentar.. "bagaimana kalau killua.. yah.. killua hitsugaya" kata hitsugaya tersenyum.. sambil merengkuh momo ke dalam pelukannya

"killua… nama yang bagus" kata momo tersenyum sambil menatap bayi mungilnya itu..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA… (author udah mulai gag waras)

Killua… killua.. hahahah.. akhirnya dia yang saya jadikan anaknya hitsugaya.. hwahahahahhahahhahahaha (genderuo mode : on)

Habis.. saya bingung mau siapa… kalau kakashi itu gag mungkin kan?? Masa anaknya lebih gede dari bapaknya?? Dah gitu kan matanya kakashi biru… gag ada mirip-miripnya sama hitsu-hina….

akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 ini… akhir kerja keras saya selama hmm berapa yah.. satu.. dua.. setengah.. yup dua setengah jam di depan koputer.. duduk.. ngetik.. yah apalah namanya itu.. tapi akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic..

Oh iya.. maaf.. kalo cerita di chap 1 ini kurang menarik…kurang nyambung.. terlalu maksa.. gimana gitu.. dan bahasanya aneh.. terlalu formal.. kadang urakan.. yah… gitu deh.. namanya juga masi kouhai.. hehehe. Dan buat IchiOri dan RenRuki nya di chap 2 aja yo…. buat para senpai.. mohon bimbingannya.. OKE deh.. tunggu chap 2 yah…

mohon keritik dan sarannya melaluiREVIEW

REIEW please… . –memohon, memelas, dll dsb-


	2. Chapter 2

Hai… hai…. ichi hadir kembali untuk melanjutkan chapter dari fic ichi ini…

Oh iya… terimakasih banyak buat teman-teman yang udah REVIEW fic ichi ini… dan terimakasih juga untuk keritik dan sarannya yang menurut ichi sangat membangun dan memberikan ichi pelajaran sekaligus membuat ichi lebih baik lagi… ^_^

Oh iya .. maaf juga ya buat yg minta pairing na di ganti karena ichi tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kamu buat ganti pairing IchiHime jadi IchiRuki… maaf banget..

ichi kan dapet saran dari salah satu teman ichi yang me REVIEW fanfic ini, supaya saia jangan terpengaruh oleh hal-hal seperti ini… maaf banget ya.. ichi harus tetap mempertahankan pairing yang sudah ichi buat.. ^_^ lagian kn ini hanya slight jd g bgtu penting... kn tokoh utama na hitsu-hina.. hehehe

Di chapter 2 ini ichi akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.. YOSH!! -semangadh 45-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap 2**

**Killua… Killua..**

**Delapan bulan kemudian…**

"Shiro-chan!!" panggil Momo yang sedang menggendong Killua.

"Apa?" jawab Toushiro malas-malasan.

"Tolong Bantu aku menjaga Killua sebentar ya?"

"Ehhh?? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Toushiro.

"aku ada janji dengan Orihime-chan dan Rukia-chan. kau jaga killua sebentar ya??" pinta Momo sambil menyerahkan Killua ke tangan Toushiro. "Lagi pula kau kan sedang libur hari ini"

"Huwaaaahh… apa boleh buat. baiklah.. tapi, jangan lama-lama ya?"

"iya.. paling hanya dua jam saja kok" kata Momo sedikit menyeringai. "Aku pergi dulu shiro-chan" katanya lagi. lalu keluar dari rumah.

"Huwaaaahh~ merepotkan saja" kata Toushiro malas. "Tapi, lihat saja Killua… aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah terbaik bagimu" ujar Toushiro bersemangat.

**Sementara itu…..**

"Inoue-chan, Kuchiki-chan.. maaf lama menunggu" kata Momo setelah sampai di tempat yamg sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Momo-chan" jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Oh iya… bagaimana?? Kita jadi tidak membicarakan soal pesta kejutan itu?'" Tanya Momo kepada Rukia.

"Jadi donk~" kata Rukia semangat..

"Ok… kita mulai dari mana?" kata Orihime tak kalah semangatnya.

"Hmmm… mungkin…… ah! dari perlengkapannya saja. Enaknya kita pakai perlengkapan yang mana ya?" ujar Rukia seraya menunjukan gambar peralatan-peralatan yang akan mereka pakai untuk membuat pesta kejutan.

'Shiro-chan, Killua, bagaimana keadaan mereka di rumah ya? Apa tidak apa-apa, aku meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah' pikir Momo di sela-sela kegiatannya.

**Di Rumah**

"Huwaaaa…. Killua, biasanya kamu dan Ibu mu di waktu-waktu seperti ini ngapain sih?" Tanya Toushiro kepada Killua.

"Ja.. ja… tha!!" sahut Killua, seolah mengerti pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Eeeehh? Apa katamu? Ayah tidak mengerti" Sahut Toushiro bingung.

"Ja… ja tha!!" ulamg Killua lagi.

"Aaaah…. Ya sudah lah.. ayah sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa bayi. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja ya?" kata Toushiro mengalah.

"Jyaaaaaaaaa!!" Sahut Killua senang. Seakan-akan mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Toushiro tersenyum, lalu menggendong Killua dan pergi menuju taman.

**Di Taman**

"Jyaaa…. Jya!!" pekik Killua senang, sesampainya mereka di Taman.

"Iya.. iya.. ayah tau kau senang, Killua" ujar Toushiro sambil tersenyum.

"eh" Toushiro melihat ke sekelilingnya. Shinigami-shinigami yang ada di sana memandangnyadengat bermacam-macam tatapan. Ada yang memandang dengan tatapan bingung, ada yang memandang sambil menahan tawa, dan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik, seraya mengatakan "Jadi itu anaknya Hitsugaya-Taichou dan Hinamori-san?"

Toushiro hanya membalas semua itu, dengan tatapan yang bermakna 'mau-apa-loe?'

"Oiii… Toushiro!!" seru suara seseorang dari belakang.

*jleb* empat buah siku-siku muncul di kepala Toushiro. "Hitsugaya-Taichou da" ujar Toushiro kepada orang itu.

"Osh… kau sedang apa disini? Dan… eh.. ini anakmu ya?" Tanya orang itu tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Toushiro.

"Iya, ini anakku. Namanya Killua. Aku disini sedang bermain dengan Killua. Kau sendiri sedang apa, Kurosaki?"

"Aku juga sedang mengajak bermain anakku" jawab orang itu yang ternyata Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Eeeh?? Mana anakmu? Aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Toushiro

"Dia ada di sana" jawab Ichigo seraya menunjuk kea rah sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Yang mana anakmu?" Tanya Toushiro. Matanya seolah mencari-cari anak yang kira-kira mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Itu.. yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya Renji dan Uryu" jawab Ichigo. Jarinya seraya menunjuk kearah seorang anak perempuan berambut oranye pendek yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Yang itu ya?. Siapa namanya?" kata Toushiro seraya menunjuk anak lelaki berambut merah.

"Namanya Jinta, dia anaknya Renji. dan yang itu, namanya Himeka. Dia anaknya Uryu" jelas Ichigo.

"Sangat mirip dengan Ishida dan Nemu."

"Ya begitulah."

"Anakmu juga, sangat mirip denganmu."

"Hahaha" Ichigo hanya tertawa ringan. "Oh iya.. Momo juga pergi dengan Orihime dan Rukia, kan?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Toushiro.

"Iya.. ntah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan"jawab Toushiro.

tiba-tiba raut wajah Ichogo berubah menjadi bingung.

"Errrrr… Toushiro… kemana anakmu?" Tanya Ichigo, mengembalikan konsentrasi Toushiro tentang tugasnya 'menjaga anak'

"Eeeehh??" Toushiro bingung. "Ke.. kemana Killua?" Toushiro mencari-cari anaknya itu. Panik.

"Tidak tau.. tadi kan dia ada di sini" Ichigo juga ikut panik.

"Waaa… gawat…. Killua… Killua………" Toushiro mencari-cari Killua di setip sudut taman.

"Killua…." Ichigo juga ikut mencari.

"Kurosaki.. aku mau cari Killua dulu ya" kata Toushiro terburu-buru.

"Iya.." jawab Ichigo. lalu Toushiro pergi ke arah Utara taman tersebut.

**Sementara Killua…..**

"Ja… ja…. Ja…." Rupanya Killua pergi kearah Timur taman tersebut.

"Eh… kok rasanya aku mendengar suara Killua ya?" ujar Momo yang saat itu sedang sibuk melihat-lihat gambar.

"Mo… momo-chan" Orihime menepuk bahu Momo "I.. itu kan Killua" katanya lagi.

"Eh?" Momo menoleh dan mendapati anaknya yang sedang merangkak menuju kursinya.

"Killua…… sedang apa kamu di sini?" Tanya Momo yang kaget dengan kehadiran Killua. "Dan… kemana Shiro-chan?"

"KILLUA!!!!!!!" seru seseorang dari arah Utara.

"Shi.. Shiro-chan?" Momo tampak bingung.

" 'Hosh.. hosh'…. Mo.. momo? Killua?" Tanya Toshiro di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Shiro-chan.. kenapa Killua bisa sampai sini?" Tanya Momo.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang di taman, dan aku mencarinya." Kata Toushiro, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Masa Killua bisa sampai hilang begitu?!! Kau kemana saja, Shiro-chan??!!!" nada suara Momo sedikit meninggi.

"Jangan salahkan aku!! Dia sendiri yang pergi!!" nada suara Toushiro juga meninggi.

"Tapi, kau kan yang lebih dewasa!! Harusnya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik!!" omel Momo

"Aku juga tidak sengaja, Hinamori Momo!!" balas Toushiro.

"Aaaaaarrgghhhhhh!!!! Aku ini ya…….." Momo kehilangan kesabaran. "Huuh… Killua ayo kita pergi!" Momo menggendong Killua. "Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, aku pergi dulu" pamitnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Huuuuhh~ dasar Momo" Toushiro lau pergi meninggalkan tempat itu juga. sementara Orihime dan Rukia hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SHIRO-CHAN!!! KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!!!!!! AKU BENCI KAMU!!" pekik Momo di tengah jalan, yang untungnya sepi. (klo enggak nanti dikira stress)

"Killua…. Tadi pasti ayahmu tidak menjagamu dengan baik kan?" Tanya Momo kepada Killua.

"Ja.. ja.. ja… " Killua hanya bisa menjawab sekedarnya.

Momo tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Killua. "dasar bayi"

**Di Rumah**

"Huuuh~ Momo itu menyebalkan sekali" keluh Toushiro. "Lagi pula, aku kan tidak sengaja" tambahnya lagi.

'Kriieeett' Suara pintu terbuka. Toushiro menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

'cih.. Momo rupanya' batinnya.

"Killua… kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya Momo kepada Killua dengan suara yang agak di besar-besarkan.

"Ja… ja.. tha…" lagi-lagi, Killua hanya menjawab seperti itu.

"Waaaah… pasti belum ya? Kasihan anak ibu….. memangnya, ayahmu kemana tadi hah?" ujar Momo lagi, yang kali ini dengan nada mengejek.

"Killua….. seharusnya ibumu yang menjagamu kan?" timpal Toushiro.

"Tapi aku kan sedang keluar, Hitsugaya-Taichou" balas Momo

"Dan aku juga tidak sengajan Hinamori-Fukutaichou" balas Toushiro

Dan mulailah pertengkaran hebat mereka di depan Killua…….

"Daaaaa?" Killua nampak kebingungan mlihat kedua orangtuanya yang bertengkar.

Lalu.. tiba-tiba….

"HUWAAAA…….." Killua menangis kencang yang menghentikan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

"Eeeh… Killua? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Momo

"Killua… apa kau takut?" Tanya Toushiro

"Shiro-chan, mungkin.. mungkin Killua takut melihat kita bertengkar" kata Momo kepada Toushiro

"Iya… mungkin, kita memang konyol ya?" jawab Toushiro

"Ki.. Killua.. maafkan ibu ya?" pinta Momo. Pandangannya sdikit melembut

"Iya.. maafkan ayah juga ya?" pinta Toushiro. Pandangannya juga melembut.

"Ne.. shiro-chan.. maafkan aku ya?" Momo menunduk.

"Iya.. maafkan aku juga, Momo" Toushiro meraih tangan Momo. Kita jangan seperti ini lagi ya?"

"Iya" Momo mengangguk. "dan….. Killua… terimakasih ya, berkat kamu, ayah dan ibu jadi berhenti bertengkar" tambah Momo.

Toushiro tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Killua. "Anak pintar"

Dan Killua pun ikut tersenyum..

TBC… TBC…. TBC….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa? –syok- fic apa ini??? Apa ini????

Kok jadi na aneh gini?? Huwaaaaaaaa….. –nangis bentar-

Ne.. ne.. sebelum na ichi mau ngucapin terimakasih dulu ya buat yang udah REVIEW..

Dan ini dia balasan na…..

**-69byakuchan69-**** : Gomen…… gomen….. gomen…**

**Ichi ga bisa memenuhi permintaan kamuntuk merubah cpairing dari IchiOri jadi IchiRuki… coz na kan ichi dapet saran dari salah satu author yang dh REVIEW fic na ichi, kata na jangan terpengaruh sama hal2 macam itu…. Dan ichi harus dpt mempertahankan pairing yg ichi buat… jadi… gomen na… -memelas-**

**himecchama**** : Hime… Ichi sudah memperbaiki cara penulisan Ichi… insyaallah deh kali ini lebih baik sedikit saja.. dari chap 1 kmarin… hehehe**

**dan.. hehehehe –nyengir gaje- klo Hitsu-kun emang cocok na sama Hina.. hehe**

**hmmmm… hime mau di pasangin sama hitsu-kun? **

**Nadie27**** : OK.. beres deh.. pokok na di chap 2 ini.. insyaallah lebih baik dari chap 1. coz inchi dah coba buat memperbaiki kapitalisasi…. Hehe dan pairing na udah ichi coba pertahankan kok….. lagian kn pairing IchiOri dan RenRuki na Cuma slight doank… jd g banyak muncul.. paling Cuma sebentar2 aja.. hehehe**

**ArdhaN**** : Haik.. haik.. senpai… pokok na d chap 2 ini insyaalah lebih baik ne… **

**Dan… ichi mau ngucapin.. makasihhhhhh banget buat oleh-oleh na… itu tu bermanfaat banget buat ichi… pokok na ArdghaN-senpai emang TOP deh… -kagum-**

**Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**** : Ok deh……. Di chap 2 ini, ichi dah mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan ichi… hehe **

**Dan.. soal umur mereka itu.. ichi Cuma ngarang2 aja.. biar makin seru. Kan cerita na ni si hitsu-hina kawin muda. Jd mau ichi coba bikin konflik lewat umur mereka yg masih muda banget ini.. dan…. Ichi juga minta maaf soal jalan cerita nay g keburu-buru…. Coz na ichi ngejar target klo stiap chap tu problem na dah selesai.. dan d chap berikut na muncul problem baru.. hehehehehe *ditendang***

**Orange brush**** : 0_o –mikir bentar- errr.. maybe….. 13? *di bankai hitsu***

**Kanisawa Chya**** : Ok chya…. D chap ini.. insyaalah udah mulai ada perbaikan sedikit… hehe^^ arigato atas REVIEW na… ^_^**

ne.. ne... gomen ne.. klo ceritana di chap ini kurang menarik.... (kya an aneh) trus nampak na terlalu maksa ya?? -nyadar- HUWAAAAAAAA..... mau bagaimana lagi.. mati ide desu....

tp tetep REVIEW ya.. biar ichi tau kesalahan ichi tu dimana... OCHE.....

REVIEW pliiiiisisssssssssssssssss.... -ngerengek mina REVIEW-


	3. Chapter 3

Hai… hai.. hai.. HAI!!!! –stress-

Ichi come back ne^^ (mang abis dari mana loe?)

Hehehe.. ne. ne. minna.. gomen ne.. ttng cerita d chap 3 yg udah sempet ichi post. Tp ichi hapus lagi.. habis.. habis… -mulai mewek- HUWAAAAA… -mewek beneran-

Hupf.. y sud lah… tp ini ichi buat yg lebih baik lagi… pokok na BEDA dh dri yg kemarin.. hehehe.. dan... d cha ini.. ichi buat 100% ROMANCE buat Hitsu-Hina.. dan di bagian akhir... err... ada adegan yang... gimana gitu.. maaf ya bagi yg g suka..

OK dh.. tanpa banyak cingcong…

Ini dia persembahan dari Ichi….. TADAA…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap 3**

**Dasar Shiro-chan!!**

Pagi hari yang cerah di rumah keluarga Hitsugaya….

"Ohayo Minna!!!!" Sambut Momo di pagi hari saat membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Momo…. Berisik" keluh Toushiro yang merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Momo.

"Ehh.. gomen Shiro-chan" Momo sedikit menyeringai.

"Ja… ja…" Killua pun ikut menyambut pagi.

"Ohayo, Killua" Momo tersenyum lembut. "Ne… Shiro-chan, pagi sekali berangkatnya?"

"Iya, hari ini semua Divisi akan mengadakan rapat tentang pembasmian 'Arrancar'."

"Aizen-Taichou ya" Momo terlihat sedikit sedih.

Toushiro tersenyum. "Sudahlah Momo, itu kan hanya masa lalu, yang penting kita jalani kehidupan yang sekarang ya"

"Eh.. gomen ne Shiro-chan" dan Momo kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, jaga Killua dengan baik ya" pesan Toushiro sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Ne.. Shiro-chan, tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Momo.

"Tidak usah, aku sarapan di sana saja" kata Toushiro, lalu kemuar dari kamar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Di siang hari…**

"Humm… bosan juga ya kalau di rumah saja. Tidak berbuat apa-apa" keluh Momo bosan. "Killua sedang tidur, Shiro-chan tidak ada di rumah, dan yang lain juga pasti sedang sibuk ya" Momo berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika aku beres-beres gudang sebentar. Lumayan juga untuk olahraga." Momo pun melangkah menuju gudang.

Krieeeett…… pintu gudang di buka. "Uhuk.. uhuk.." Momo terbatuk. Di dalam ternyata sangat gelap dan pengap. "Ugh… banyak debu dimana-mana.. baiklah…. Sekarang akan aku bereskan!!" seru Momo bersemangat.

Momo pun memulai kegiatannya membersihkan gudang. Pertama-tama, dia menyalahkan lampu terlebih dahulu. Lalu, membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran di bawah dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah kotak dan membuka kotak-kotak tua. Hendak melihat isinya. Barangkali, jika sudah tak terpakai akan dibuang. Begitu pikirnya.

Momo membuka sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang sudah sangat berdebu. 'Kotak ini pasti sudah sangat tua. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatnya.. apa mungkin ini milik Shiro-chan?' karena penasaran, Momo pun membuka kotak tersebut, dan melihat isinya.

'Eeeeh? Apa ini' Momo melihat ada empat buah kertas di dalamnya. 'apa mungkin ini kertas penting? Tapi… kalau ini penting, Shiro-chan tidak mungkin meletakannya di sini begitu lama kan'?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu Momo membuka salah satu kertas itu dan membaca isinya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Di malam yang dingin, angin berhembus di wajahku._

_Aku menatap ke langit…_

_Sendiri…_

_Dalam diam.. aku teringat waktu itu.._

_Waktu yang indah, juga waktu yang penuh penyesalan_

_Aku tersenyum… Senyum yang mengingatkan kembali memori…_

_Tentang Seseorang yang selalu ' percaya pada semua orang'_

_Dan itu membuat hatiku sedih..._

_Apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan tangan ini??_

_-Hitsugaya Toushiro-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momo tersenyum membacanya. "Jadi, ini punya Shiro-chan ya? Ternyata Shiro-chan bisa puitis juga ya? Dasar Shiro-chan"

Lalu, Momo membuka kertas lainnya. Dan membaca isinya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Di kehidupan, aku tidak pernah mencari kekuatan.._

_Aku tau. Waktu itu aku berfikir, 'kemenangan hanyalah kekosongan'_

_Dan.. di hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tertawa keras.._

_Seakan berkata "betapa bodohnya aku"_

_-Hitsugaya Toushiro-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeh?? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.." Momo pun meletakan kertas itu, dan mengambil kertas lainnya. Dan membaca isinya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Disaat aku berkata "aku hidup sendiri" dia tersenyum padaku…_

_dengan senyum seperti langit yang tinggi…_

_Dengan sangat ramah, ia memberikan setangkai bunga merah muda yang mekar…_

_Dan………_

_Mulai saat itu… aku percaya.' aku sudah melihat cahaya itu'_

_-Hitsugaya Toushiro-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eeh?" wajah Momo memerah.. 'bunga merah muda? Sepertinya…. Aku ingat kejadian itu'

Tapi Momo tidak terlalu memikirknnya. Ia masih penasaran akan satu kertas terakhir.

Kemudian ia meletakan kertas itu dan mulai membaca kertas terakhir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Aku ingin selalu berada satu langkah di depannya…_

_Karena aku ingin melindunginya…_

_Aku ingin tetap melihat senymnya…_

_Senyum yang telah merubahku…_

_senyum yang pertama kali ku lihat dalam hidupku.._

_senyum yang selalu aku rindukan…_

_senyum yang selalu membuatku tenag…_

_senyum seseorang yang selalu aku sayangi…_

_yang selalu aku cintai…_

_senyum seseorang yang namanya selalu ada di hatiku…_

_senyum seseorang yang bernama_

…_Hinamori Momo…_

_-Hitsugaya Toushiro-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Blush- Seketika wajah Momo merah padam, setelah membaca puisi-puisi dari Toushiro.

'Shiro-chan…. Tenyata….' Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. "Ah.. ya sudah lah… aku lebih baik cepat membereskan ini semua, sebelum Killua bangun." Momo memasukan kertas-kertas itu si dalam kotak, dan menaruhnya di pojok ruangan. Lalu dia mulai menyapu, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di lantai gudang itu. Walaupun dalam hati, ia masih berdebar-debar seelah membaca puisi lama milikToushiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Setelah itu…**

"Fiuh~ akhirnya selsai juga… ya.. walaupun cukup melelahkan, tapi aku senang.. ruangan ini menjadi bersih sekali. Dan errr.. sepertinya tidak pantas di sebut gudang ya" ocehnya sendiri.. "Oh iya.. sudah jam berapa sekarang" Momo melihat ke arah jam dindingnya, dan mendapati jarum panjang menunjukan angka dua belas dan jarum pendek menunjukan angka lima "Waaaaa!!! Sudah jam lima!! Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam, dan Killua juga belum di beri susu.. aduuuuhhhh" Momo panik sendiri..

TOK.. TOK.. TOK… suara pintu di ketuk.

"Waaaaa… gawat… jangan-jangan Shiro-chan sudah pulang!! Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa… aduuuuhh"

TOK.. TOK.. TOK… suara ketukan pintu itu semakin keras.

"A..a.. I.. Iyaa….. tunggu sebentar!!"

"Momo…. Sedang apa kau didalam?" Teriak suara dari luar

"A.. I.. iya Shiro-chan.. sebentar.." Momo pun membukakan pintu. "Ne.. gomen Shiro-chan.. aku lama ya?" Momo meminta maaf.

"Iya.. kau lama sekali. Tapi tidak apa lah.. dan…. Eh kau habis beres-beres ya? Bajumu banyak debunya. Dan keihatan lelah sekali" tebak Toushiro.

"Eh.. iya.. aku tadi habis beres-beres gudang.. jadi maaf ya.. aku… belum menyiapkan makan malam. Habis gudangnya kotor sekali.. maaf Shiro-chan" jelas Momo dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Hei.. hei.. kenapa dengan wajahmu?? Seperti akan di dimakan Hollow saja…. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu.. aku tidak akan memakanmu kok… hahahahaha" tawa Toushiro.

"Ehh?? Kau tidak marah Shiro-chan?"

"Tidak.. buat apa aku marah.. buang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik, sekarang kau mandi dan urus Killua. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" ujar Toushiro santai.

"Waaaaa…. Terimakasih Shiro-chan.. kau baik sekali" Ujar Momo senang.

"Hei.. hei.. tidak usah sampai cubit-cubit pipi begitu kan?' dan lagi pula 'Aku-Bukan-Anak-Kecil-Lagi' jadi jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan, Momo-kun!" ujar Toushiro gemas.

"Hahaha… tidak.. sekali Shiro-chan. Tetap Shiro-chan" Ujar Momo tertawa..

"Haaahh.. ya sudah lah.. apa kata mu saja"

"OWE!! OWE!!" terdengar tangisan Killua dari dalam sana.

"Waaa.. Killua sudah bangun… pasti dia lapar.. ne.. Shiro-chan, mohon bantuannya ya" Momo tersenyum.

"Iya… iya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Malam hari…**

"Hupf.. Shiro-chan, hari ini aku lelah sekali"

"Iya.. aku juga"

Tiba-tiba Momo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Toushiro.

"Eh?" Toushiro kaget. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… memangnya aku tidak boleh begini dengan Shiro-chan?"

"Ehh.." Toushiro memerah. "b.. bukan begitu"

Momo tertawa kecil. "Ne… Shiro-chan.. tadi… tadi aku membaca puisi buatan mu loh… dan ternyata, kamu lumayan romantis juga ya" ujar Momo malu-malu.

"Eeehh?? Puisi yang mana?"

"Itu.. yang ada di kotak putih. Isinya hanya ada empat buah kertas, Dengan tulisan tangan Shiro-chan sendiri" Momo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Eeeh?" Toushiro memerah lagi "Y.. yang.. yang itu ya.. haha" Toushiro tertawa maksa.

"Eh? Memangnya lucu ya?" Tanya Momo heran.

"Y.. ya.. menurut mu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Menurutku…….. itu SANGAT romantis, Shiro-chan.. aku tidak pernah tau kau begiu perhatian padaku…. Aku sayang Shiro-chan!!" seru Momo senang.

"Eh.. j.. jangan keras-keras.. nanti kau membangunkan Killua loh"

"Maaf, Shiro-chan" kata Momo sambil memeluk Toushiro

"hei.. hei.. lepaskan… terlalu kencang… sesak.. sesak.." ujar Toushiro mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Hahahaha.. tapi kau senang kan? dan wajahmu memerah.. yeee.. Shiro-chan memerah.." Momo tertawa-tawa centil.

"Eeehh… kau ini bicara apa?? Sudah.. sudah lepaskan!!" seru Toushiro.

"Heii… nanti kau membangunkan Killua loh.." Momo meledek. Menirukan gaya bicaraToushiro.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro membalikan badannya, sehingga tubuh Momo terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dengan tubuh Toushiro di atasnya. "Eeeh.. Shiro-chan" Momo memerah.

"Sekarang Momo….. siapa yang memerah?" ucap Toushiro meledek. Wajahnya sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Momo.

"Eeehh??" Momo tergagap. Apalagi saat wajah Toushiro mulai mendekati wajahnya dan menyentuh bibirnya.

"Shiro-chan!!" Seru Momo sesaat setelah Toushiro melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau ini ya.."

"Hehehe.. tapi aku senag kan?' Momo-kun."

"Iiihh…. Kau curang.!!" Seru Momo.

"Kau duluan kan yang curang" balas Toushiro. "Tapi… aishiteru Momo-Kun"

"dasar Shiro-chan!!"

TBC TBC TBC!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WAAAAA.. GAWAT… GAWAT!!!!. Saia.. saia sudah mulai gila GILA!!!!! –author jejeritan sendiri-

Ne.. habis mau gimana lagi Minna…. Itu yang ada di otak saia saat ini….

Maaf ya.. bagi yang ga suka…

Ne.. ne.. ini dia balasan REVIEW buat yg chap 2 kemarin… arigato ne atas REVIEW na..

**mirai hayasaka**** : Haik.. haik…. Ichi sudah mulai memperbaiki cara penulisan na kok… tenang aja…. Pokok na ichi akan terus berusaha buat yang terbaik.. OK… thanks atas REVIEW na ya… ^_^**

**ArdhaN**** : ok.. ok…. Ichi enak na panggil apa ya?? klo panggil ArdhaN-chan aja gmn?? **

**Ok.. ok… soal yg itu. Ichi akan memcoba memperbaikinya kok…. D chap ini, insyaallah deh.. udah mulai agak baikan.. walaupun dikiiiittt aja.. hehehe.. dan Ishi Nemu.. Ichi jga suka pairing itu.. hehehehehe....  
**

**Arigato ne atas REVIEW na..**

**Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**** : hehehe… thanks ne.. Azumi-chan..**

**Hmmm…. Seperti yg d tulis d chap kemarin.. Momo dkk mau bikin pesta kejutan.. soal pesta na buat siapa dan pesta apa na itu d chap depan yoo!! **

**Sekali lagi arigato ne atas REVIEW na… ^_^**

**himecchama**** : habis tanda petik itu emang huruf besar ya?? Kok Ichi gat au *di lempar* hehehe.. maaf hime.. ichi belum begitu yakin… jd ichi blm ikutin saran hime deh.. gomenna… -memelas-**

**hana : Arigato ne.. Hana-can… OK.. dh.. nti klo ichi buat fic. Ichi usahain pairing na IchiRuki OK… **

Ok.. sekian dulu dari Ichi.. maaf ya.. klo masih ada kekurangan… dan jangan kapok buatREVIEW ya.. coz na ichi masih perlu bimbingan.. OTHE!!

REVIEW plisssssssss…..


	4. Chapter 4

Konbawa minna……….

Ogenki desu ka?

Ne.. ne… ichi kembali untuk melanjutkan chap 4 dari fic chi.. hehehehehe ^_^

Sebelum na ichi minta maaf yg sebesar-besar na buat kesalahan ichi d chap 3 kamrin. Ichi dh oba edit, tp ichi na kurang teliti.. maaf ya….

OK.. dh.. mudah2 an d chap ini lebih baik lagi… YOSH!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap 4**

**Welcome Fuyuki-kun**

Kriiiiiiinggg…………

Suara telepon di rumah keluarga Hitsugaya berdering.

"Moshi-moshi, disini keluarga Hitsugaya" Momo mengangkat telepon rumahnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Momo-chan, ini aku.. Orihime" Kata suara di ujung telepon tersebut.

"Iya Orihime-chan, ada apa?"

"Ano.. soal pesta kejutan untuk Nemu-chan. Dia akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini, bukan besok. Apa kau bisa datang ke rumah Nemu-chan sekarang? Aku dan yang lainnya juga sedang ada di rumah Nemu-chan."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa aku harus datang?"

"Secepatnya, Momo-chan. Karena sekitar satu jam lagi Nemu-chan sudah sampai."

"Waaa.. kalau sekarang, rasanya aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana denga Killua nanti?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Killua di bawa saja. Aku juga membawa Nami kok."

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang secepatnya."

"Ku tunggu, Momo-chan."

"Iya"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut…. Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Momo meletakan gagang telepon di tempatnya semula. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju kamar Killua.

"Killua, kamu ikut ibu ke rumah Nemu -chan ya?' kamu di sana nanti jangan rewel. Kamu di sana juga harus menjadi anak yang baik." Pesan Momo.

"Ja… ja…." Jawab Killua.

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar. Ibu mau siapkan perlengkapanmu dulu ya. Kamu jangan ke mana-mana."

"Jyaaa"

Momo memasukan satu persatu barang yang kira-kira akan dibutuhkan Killua nanti, Seperti susu, baju ganti, mainan, dan lain-lain. Kedalam sebuah tas.

"Nah Killua, sekarang sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat"

"Jyaa"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Di Rumah Nemu**

TOK.. TOK..

"Iya… sebentar" Sahut suara dari dalam rumah. "Momo-chan.. silakan masuk" Sambut Rukia setelah membukakan pintu.

"Terimakasih, Rukia-chan" Momo pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ternyata di rumah Nemu, sudah ada banyak orang. Err… tidak.. tidak banyak.. hanya beberapa teman wanita Momo, seperti Rangiku, Unohana, Isane, kiyone, dan…… Uryuu???

"I.. Ishida-kun?" Panggil Momo, sedikit kaget karena Ishida ada di sini. 'B.. bukannya seharusnya dia di rumah sakit?' pikir Momo.

"Halo, Hitsugaya-chan. Hallo, Hitsugaya junior." Sapa Ishida kepada Momo dan Killua.

"H.. halo, Ishida-kun." Balas Momo. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mendengar Ishida menyebutnya 'Hitsugaya-chan'.

"Momo-chan, pasti kau kaget kan' melihat Ishida-kun ada di sini?" Orihime munul tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Orihime-chan.."

"Tentu saja Ishida-kun di sini untuk membantu kita semua menyiapkan pesta kejutan dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan anak kedua Ishida-kun dan Nemu-chan.." Orihime menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, seharusnya kau ada di rumah sakit kan' Ishida-kun?" Tanya Momo.

"Iya.. sebentar lagi aku aka ke sana" Jawab Ishida sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, semua sudah berkumpul.. sekarang ayo kita siapkan semuanya." Ujar Rukia bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menaruh Killua dulu. Ne.. Orihime-chan, Nami ada di mana?" Tanya Momo.

"Oh. Iya.. dia ada di lantai atas, bersama Himeka, Jinta, dan Nanao-chan."

"Nanao-chan? Dia ada di sini juga?"

"Tentu saja. Nemu-chan adalah sahabatnya. Jadi, dia juga ingin membantu dalam menyiapkan pesta kejutan ini. Yaa… menjaga anak-anak contohnya. Lucu ya.. seorng Nanao, mejaga anak-anak. Hihihihi…" Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya Nanao-chan itu bisa menjaga anak-anak?" Momo terlihat sedikit ragu. "Setahuku, dia kan' paling tidak bisa jika di suruh menjaga anak-anak. Aku tidak yakin bisa mempercayainya."

"Y.. ya…. J.. jika Momo-chan berpendapat seperti itu.. aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Pendapatmu ada benarnya juga." Orihime juga terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Nah, ini ruangannya." Orihime mebuka pintu. Tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang. Semuanya di dominasi oleh warna putih. Dan di ruangan tersebut, tampaklah seorang wanita muda berkacamata, yang terlihat sedang mengejar seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"N.. Nanao-chan…" Sapa Momo.

"E.. Eh.. Mo.. Momo-chan?" Wanita itu spontan menghentikan kegiatannya "Kesini juga rupanya?". Ia menghampiri Momo dan Orihime.

"I.. Iya.. Nanao-chan, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Momo bingung. Tidak biasanya Nanao mau berlari-larian seperti itu.

"A..ah.. a.. aku.. aku.. sedang….." Nanao berfikir sejenak. "Main perang-perangan…. Ya.. aku sedang main perang-perangan dengan Jinta. Ya kan Jinta?" Wajahnya terlihat sdikit memaksa. Seakan meminta Jinta untuk berkata 'Iya'.

"Bohong!!! Aku tidak sedang main perang-perangan dengan Nanao-neechan, tapi sedang kejar kejaran." Seru Jinta sambil berlari kearah Momo dan Orihime. "Lihat!! Aku punya sebuah fo-"

"Ahh…. Momo-chan, kau mau menitipkan Killua di sini kan?" Nanao memotong ucapan Jinta dengan cepat.

"I.. iya… jaga Killua baik-baik ya? Aku mau kebawah dulu. Mohon bantuannya, Nanao-chan." Momo menyerahkan killua. Jinta terlihat sedikit sebal karena ucapannya di potong oleh Nanao.

"Iya… tenang saja… percayakan padaku!!" Seru Nanao berusaha supaya kelihatan semangat. Menutupi wajahnya yang ketakutan. Taku-takut kalau Jinta bersurara lagi.

"Baiklah." Momo berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia menengok lagi. "Ne… Nanao-chan, kau tidak kebawah?"

"Ti.. tidak.. aku disini saja. Menjaga anak-anak, hitung-hitung latihan." Nanao sedikit menyeringai.

Momo tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Nanao menghela nafas lega.

'fuhhh… untunglah tidak ketahuan' batinnya lega.

"Hei.. hei.. Nanao-neechan, kenapa kau tadi memotong ucapanku?" Jinta terlihat kesal.

"Hei Abarai… bisakah kau bersikap sedikit sopan kepada yang lebih tua darimu?" Ucap Nanao kesal. "Lagi pula, untuk apa kau menunnjukan fotoku dan Hisagi-kun kepada orang lain?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu namanya tidak sopan. Dan… KEMBALIKAN FOTOKU!!!!" Nanao kembali mengamuk.

"Uwaaa.. gawat… nenek sihir sedang marah… LARIIII!!!" Jinta berlari sekuat tenaga menghindar dari skejaran Nanao. Sementara Nami dan Himeka hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan tampang 'kasihan-Jinta-kun' dan 'berjunglah-Nanao-neechan'

"Hei.. hei… Himeka-chan, Lihat. Killua tampaknya kebingungan dengan tinngkah laku Nanao-neechan dan Jinta-kun." Seru Nami.

"I.. iya.. s.. sepertinya K..Killua-kun takut ya?" Tambah Himeka.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kita ajak main Killua saja ya? Kau mau main apa Killua?" Tanya Nami, kepada Killua.

"Jya.. jya" Killua hanya bisa menjawab dengan kalimat itu.

"Waaah.. tampaknya repot juga ya berbicara dengan Kilua. Hmmmm.. bagaimana jika kita mengajarinya bicara. Kau setuju kan Himeka-chan?"

"I.. iya.. n.. nampaknya itu.. ide yang bagus.. Nami-chan"

"Baiklah.. kita mulai dari kata yang paling mudah.. hmmm…. Oh iya.. bagaimana jika Ibu.. nah, Killua, kau bisa mengikutinya?" Tanya Nami. "Ibu.. ikuti ucapanku ya. I..bu"

Killua hanya diam. Memperhatika gerakan mulut Nami. Lalu, perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan suara "I…buu"

"Wahhh.. Himeka-chan, Lihat!! Killua sudah bisa mengucapkn kata Ibu. Coba ulangi lagi, Killua"

"I..buu" Ulang Killua lagi.

"N.. Nami-chan, kau berhasil."

"Iya… nah, sekarang coba ucapkan kata A…yah"

Killua memperhatikan gerakan mulut Nami. Lalu… "A.. jyah"

"Waa…. Dia pintar, Himeka-chan"

"I.. iya.. dia sangat pintar"

"Nah, sekarang, kita coba dengan kalimat yang lebih sulit. Hmmm… oh iya.. Shiro. Ayo.. ulangi Killua… Shi…ro"

"Ci.. yo" Ulang Killua.

"Bukan… bukan Ciyo. Tapi Shiro" Ulang Nami.

"Ci… yo" Killua tetap mengucapkan kata itu.

"Duuhh.. kau ini" Nami menggerutu.

"N.. Nami-chan. M.. mungkin… mungkin Killua masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata dengan benar" Bela Himeka.

"Iya.. aku mengerti. Nah sekarang, coba… ucapkan kata Mo..mo"

"Mo.. mo" Ulang Killua..

"Waaa… pintar" Puji Nami,

"Nah.. ayo ikuti kata-kataku. I..bu…. Mo…mo" ujar Nami mengeja kalimat tersebut.

"I..buu.. Mo…mo" Ulang Killua

"Pintar… nah sekarang… ikuti kataku lagi ya. A..yah.. Shi…ro" Eja Nami

"A.. jyah… Ci….yo" Ulang Killua terbata..

"Pintar.." Puji Nami bangga.

**Sementara di bawah..**

"Rukia-chan, ano… aku mau melihat Killua dulu. Takut terjadi apa-apa padanya." Kata Momo sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah Momo-chan, tolong lihat Jinta Himeka, dan Nami juga ya. Aku juga takut terjadi apa-apa pada itu, bawa mereka semua turun ya." Pesan Rukia.

"Iya"

**Di atas**

"Nah Killua, coba kau ucapkan kata Nee-chan." Nami memberi instruksi.

"Nee…. Tang.." Ulan Killua.

"Pintar!! Nah sekarang, coba katakan Na… mi.. "

"Nya… mi"

"Wah….. heabat… nah sekarang Hi.. me.. ka."

"I… me.. ta"

"Hebat!!"

"Killua…." Sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"I… buu" Tiba-tiba Killua mengucapkan kata itu. Otomatis Momo kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Killua barusan.

"Ki.. Killua?? Coba ulangi perkataanmu" Kata Momo masih tidak percaya

"I… buu… Mo… mo" Kali ini Killua menambahkan nama ibunya.

"Killua…… kau pintar sekali.." Puji Momo. "Nami, Himeka, apa yang kalian ajarkan pada anakku?" Momo terlihat senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya mengajarinya bicara. Dan dia pintar sekali loh, bibi Momo." Kata Nami bangga.

"Hebat!!" Puji Momo senang. "Terima kasih, Nami-chan, Himeka-chan, dan.. errr.. kemana Nanao-chan dan Jinta-kun?" Tanya Momo bingung, karena dari tadi ia tidak melihat Nanao dan Jinta.

"Ntahlah…. Kami juga tidak tau." Jawab Nami asal.

Momo tersenyum kecil. "Nah, ayo kita ke bawah, Ibumu dan adikmu sudah hampir datang, Himeka-chan." Ajak Momo seraya menuntun kedua gadis kecil itu ke lantai bawah.

"Hmm" Himeka dan Nami mengangguk. Dan mereka ber empat pun turun kebawah, tanpa memperdulikan Jinta dan Nanao yang menghilang entah kemana.

**Di Lantai bawah.**

"Nah, sebentar lagi, Ishida-kun dan Nanao-chan akan datang ke sini. Kalian semua bersiap-siap ya? Dan kalau mereka sudah membuka pintu, kita langsung berdiri dan katakana 'KEJUTAN!!' siap semua?" ujar Rukia memberi Instruksi.

"Baik!!" Ujar yang lain semangat.

tiba-tiba ada suara pintu yang mau di buka.

"Nah, teman-teman itu dia." Bisik Rukia. Dan seseorang pun masuk "Sekarang!!"

"KEJUTANNNN!!!!!!!!" Ujar semua orang yang ada di rumah itu.

Nemu tampak kaget dengan keadaan di rumahnya itu. "U.. Uryu-kun… ada apa ini?"

"Kejutan!!.." Seru Uryuu tersenyum kecil.

Nemu sedikit meneteskan air mata. Air mata bahagia. "A.. arigato.. minna.. arigato"

Ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Uryuu merengkuh Nemu ke dalam pelukannya. "Nemu, Fuyuki, selamat datang" Ucap Uryuu kepada bayi yang ada di gendongan Nemu.

"Waaa… jadi namanya Fuyuki ya?" Orihime tampak bersemangat. "Lucunya….." Pujinya setelah melihat Fuyuki dari dekat.

"Rambutnya… rambutnya mirip denganmu Ishida-kun" Komentar Momo.

"Hahaha…" Uryu tertawa ringan. "Iya juga ya"

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan kue nya!!" Seru Rukia bersemangat.

"Ayo!!!!" seru yang lain juga bersemangat.

Lalu… tiba-tiba……

*GUBRAK* suara seseorang terjatuh. "JINTAAAA!!!! KEMBALIKAN ITU PADAKU!!!!!!!!!!" Ternyata Nanao yang terjatuh dari tangga. Pakaiannya sangat berantakan. Rambutnya juga. Dan ia kelihatan sangat kesal.

Sementara Jinta hanya tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau kalah, Nenek sihir hahahahaha" Ejek Jinta.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!!!! ANAKMU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN!!!!!!" Jerit Nanao kesal.

"Go.. gomenna.. Nanao-chan" Rukia tampak mereasa bersalah "Dan kau Jinta………." Wajahnya berubah drastis, menjadi seperti iblis di hadapan Jinta.

"AMPUUUUNNN KAA-SAN!!!!!!" dan jeritan pilu itu pun terdengar dari mulut seorang Abarai Jinta..

**TBC.. TBC….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA… WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK…. (author sedeng)

Saia.. ga nyangka. Ending dari chapter ini akan se-pilu ini.. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Tapi, nampak na g lucu yep? Saia ini mencoba melucu, tapi g bisa-bisa (manusi kaku)

Ne.. ne…. arigato buat yang udah REVIEW fic ichi….

Dan Ini balasan na….

**Gararasusa : beres.. beres…. Lain kali ichi buat IchiRuki.. ^_^**

**himecchama**** : arigato Hime…. D chap ini ichi dah coba ikutin saran hime tuh.. thanks yep atassarannya.. dan jangan kapok buat REVIEW fic ini.. oche!!**

**.cho.d-chocolicious.**** : hahaha.. OK ok.. d tunggu REVIEW na loh…**

**Jangan bosen buat REVIEW ya….. hehehehe **

Ne. ne. Minna… Ichi mau minta saran… apa sebaik na d chap 6 nanti, si killua ichi buat jadi bertambah umur ya? Rencana ichi, d chap 5 nanti, akan ada suatu kejadian yang menimpa Killua(waduhh) yang menyebabkan dia punya kekuatan (kekuatannya mirip kya killua yg d h x h) dan d chap 6 nanti, Ichi buat Killua udah remaja. Yahhh.. sekitar 12-13 tahun an lah..

Gimana? Minna stuju??? Kirim ya lewat REVIEW… Oche!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW yaaa…….


	5. Chapter 5

Konbawa minna……………

Hehehe.. ichi sebelum na mau ucapin makasihhh… banget buat temen2 yg udah REVIEW fic ichi. Hehehe… ^_^

Alhamdulillah banget… REVIEW na pada bagus2. ichi jadi seneng deh.. trus, ichi juga jadi semangat buat ngetik chapter lanjutan na..

Semoga yg ini lebih bagus dari yang kemarin. Dan semoga penyakit ichi yang berupa 'keteledoran' itu, bisa… wusss… hilang dalam sekejap. Hehehehe (emang na di sihir apa bisa ilang begitu aja?)

OK deh.. ichi g mau banyak omong… langsung aja deh.. ini dia chapter 5 dari fic ichi..

Happy reading yept… ^_^

**Warning : Di chap ini, ga akan ada yang namanya HUMOR. (d chap sebelumnya juga emang g pernah ada, yee…) dan akan ada beberapa kejadian yang menurut Ichi cukup dramatis(Ce'elah). Akan ada sedih-sedihan di chap ini. Bagi yang ga suka.. gomenna yang sebesar2 nya……. T_T**

**Oh iya.. dan satu lagi. D chap ini, Killua langsung ichi jadi'in remaja. G sah nunggu sampe chap 6. Ote!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chap 5**

**Killua's power**

**Dua tahun kemudian…**

"I…buu… Mo.. mo" Panggil Killua, pada ibunya.

"Iya? Ada apa Killua?" Jawab Momo lembut. Semenjak Killua di ajarkan berbicara oleh Nami dan Himeka, ia jadi lebih pintar. Dan sekarang, Killua sudah bisa mengucapkan banyak kata. Seperti Susu, Bobo(baca : Tidur), Arigato, dan lain-lain.

"Cu.. cu" Ucap Killua.

Momo tersenyum. "Iya sayang, sebentar lagi susunya jadi. Kamu yang sabar ya.."

"Jya…" Jawab Killua, yang berarti 'Iya'.

"Hei.. hei… pintarnya anak ayah." Toushiro masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A.. jyah.. Ci.. yo" Panggil Killua.

"Hei.. hei.. bukan Ciyo.. tapi, Toushiro." Kata Toushiro gemas.

"Ci.. yo"

"Toushiro.."

"Ci.. yo!!"

"Toushiro"

"Ci.. yo!!!!!" Killua tetap bersikeras.

"Huuh… terserah kau sajalah. Anak pintar"

Momo tersenyum lembut. "Killua, ini susunya" Momo memberikan sebotol susu pada Killua.

"Ayidato, I.. buu" Ucap Killua.

Momo dan Toushiro tersenyum lembut.

"Momo, tidak terasa, Killua sudah besar ya? Dia sudah berumur dua tahun. Aku jadi merasa semakin dewasa saja."

"Iya, Shiro-chan. Killua sudah besar ya. Dia pintar. Tapi, sampai sekarang, kekuatan ruh nya belum dapat aku rasakan. Aku sedikit kawatir dengan hal itu." Ucap Momo. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas.

Toushiro mengusap kepala Momo. "Jangan kawatir, Momo. Lama-lama kekuatan ruh nya juga akan muncul dengan sendirinya."

Momo tersenyum lembut. "Iya… mungkin hanya aku saja yang tidak sabaran."

"Nah, Momo, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga Killua baik-baik. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Pesan Toushiro. Lalu, beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, kau juga hati-hati, Shiro-chan." Pesan Momo.

"hn" Toushiro mengangguk. lalu menutup pintu.

"I.. buu…" Panggil Killua lagi.

"Iya? Apa susunya sudah habis, Killua?"

"Jya.. Cu.. cu.. a.. biss"

Momo tersenyum. Ntah kenapa, setiap Killua berbicara, dengan kata-katanya yang masih belum jelas itu, membuat Momo selalu ingin tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia mempunyai anak yang pintar seperti Killua.

"Nah, sekarang, Killua bobo dulu ya?. Sini, biar ibu nyanyikan"

"Jya.."

Momo duduk di samping Killua. Lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan kepada Killua menjelang tidur.

"_Sora takaku hohoende…  
Yawarakaku saki hokoru  
Anata no hitotsu mae wo itsumo  
Mamotte itai kara  
Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo  
Itetsuita kaze no hi mo  
Makeru koto naku saite itai  
Momoiro no hanabira yurashite"_

(Momoiro no hana. By Kumi sakuma as Hinamori Momo)

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari Killua. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur lelap. Momo berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sebelumnya, ia mengecup kening Killua terlebih dahulu. Lalu pergi keluar kamar, supaya tidak mengganggu tidur Killua.

**Sementara Toushiro…**

"Hitsugaya Taichou!!" Jerit Rangiku kepada Taichounya.

"hn?" Jawab Toushiro singkat.

"Gawat!! Keadaan sedang gawat, Taichou!! Ada kelompok espada yang tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh tempat di seiritei" Ucap Rangiku panik.

Raut wajah Toushiro yang biasanya tenang, berubah menjadi raut wajah yang penuh dengan kewaspadaan. "Tunjukan padaku, dimana mereka semua berada"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, shinigami lemah." Ejek Luppi. Salah satu anggota espada. Tangannya yang panjang, melilit banyak shinigami. Dan di belakangnya, sudah ada berpuluh-puluh Hollow yang siap memakakan jiwa mereka.

Saat itu, Toushiro dan Rangiku baru tiba di lokasi kejadian. Dan disana, ternyata sudah banyak prajurit dari berbagai pasukan yang siap menyerang Hollow tersebut. Namun, sayang. Hollow tersebut nampaknya bukan Hollow sembarangan.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!!" Panggil seseorang.

"Shuhei? Ada apa?"

"Momo-san….. Momo-san dan Killua… mereka dalam bahaya… cepat selamatkan mereka…. Cepat selamatkan keluarga anda, Taichou!!" Seru Hisagi.

'Apa? Momo dan… Killua? Tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi' Batin Toushiro. "Tunjukan padaku dimana mereka berada sekarang"

"Mereka ada di bagian Timur, Bersama yang lainnya juga. Dan disana juga sudah ada Kurosaki, Ishida, dan Abarai!!"

Tanpa bicara lagi, Toushiro berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. 'Momo, Killua, Tunggu aku' Batinnya sambil terus berlari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Momo!! Killua!!" Toushiro mencari mereka berdua.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!!" Seru seorang shinigami. "Mereka ada disini!!"

Dengan cepat, Toushiro menuju ke tempat Killua dan Momo berada.

"Momo.. Killua.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toushiro cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan. Tapi.. tapi.. Killua… dia.."

Toushiro melihat ke arah Killua. Nampaknya Killua tak sadarkan diri. Dan ada luka di samping kepalanya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Aizen… Aizen yang melakukannya!!" seru Momo emosi. "Dia bilang… ini kutukan" suaranya melemah.

"Momo.. kau tetap di sini. Lindungi Killua. Aku dan yang lain akan berusaha mengalahkan Aizen"

"Hmm" Momo mengangguk. Mengeratkan dekapannya pada Killua. Melindunginya.

Sementara Toushiro, Ichigo, Uryuu, dan Renji sudah berkumpul. Menyusun rencana, untuk mengalahkan Aizen si pengkhianat.

"Hahahahahahhahahaha" Suara tawa Aizen menggema. "Mau apa kalian semua, para Shinigami lemah?" Ledek Aizen.

"Kami semua akan mengalahkanmu." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ha? Mengalahkanku? Tidak mungkin… kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku. Bagiku, kalian hanyalah SAMPAH!!"

"Ku.. kurang ajar kau!! Rasakan ini!! Ban-kai!! the king of Zabimaru!!" *zzzzrrttt* Renji mengeluarkan ban-kainya, sehingga muncullah boneka ular kayu yang sangat besar dan panjang.

"Ban-kai!! Hyourinmaru!!" *Grrrrrrrrtttt* Toushiro melepaskan ban-kainya dan seketika, semuanya menjadi beku.

"kau juga.. dulu pernah memperalat Orihime untuk kejahatan. Dan sekarang, terimalah pembalasanku!! Rasakan ini!! Ban-kai!!" Ichigo juga mengeluarkan ban-kainya.

"ransotengai" Tanpa banyak bicara, Uryuu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. seketika, penampilannya berubah, dan genting-genting yang ada di sana, menjelma menjadi sebuah panah. (A/N : itu luh, kya yg pas Ishida Vs kapten na nemu. siapa nama na? Ichi lupa) "Jangan sombong dulu, pengkhianat."

"TERIMALAH INI!!" Mereka semua menyerang Aizen dalam satu serangan sekaligus.

Aizen jatuh ke tanah. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Aizen bangkit kembali, dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Momo dan Killua berada, Dengan tangan yang berwarna Merah kehitaman.

"T.. tidak.. jangan" Momo terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Killua. "Jangan lukai Killua"

"Halo, Hinamori. Apa kabar? Lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Dan sekarang, biar aku tebak. Siapa yang ada di gendonganmu ini. Dia anakmu dengan Toushiro kan'?" Aizen sudah berdiri di hadapan Momo dan Killua. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada anakmu. Hanya satu macam saja" Tukasnya dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"J.. jangan sentuh anakku" Ancam Momo, dengan pandangan mata yang menyeramkan. Dia marah.

"Wajahmu, mengerikan sekali, Hinamori. Tapi.. aku jamin, kau tidak akan berwajah seperti itu setelah kutukanku pada anakmu mulai bekerja."

"Pergi kau dari sini. Pengkhianat!!!"

"Baik. Aku akan pergi. Tapi, itu akan kulakukan setelah membunuhmu!!" Aizen mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Momo. Hendak menusuknya.

Dan tiba-tiba… "Tobimoe.. hajike!!" Momo mengeluarkan Zanpakutonya. Dan keluarlah beberapa cabang kecil berwarna merah jambu di sepanjang bilah pedangnya. "Pergi kau, dari sini. Pengkhianat!!." Usir Momo sekali lagi.

"Baik. Aku akan pergi. Tapi ingat. Sepuluh tahun lagi. Kau akan lihat. Sepuluh tahun lagi, Momo" Dan Aizen pun menghilang.

Toushiro menghampiri Momo. "Momo.. Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya cemas.

"A.. aku ti.. tidak apa, Shiro-chan. T.. tapi.. K.. Killua.." *Bruk* Momo jatuh terduduk ke tanah. "Obati dia, Shiro-chan" bisiknya lemah.

Toushiro mengambil Killua dari gendongan Momo. "Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan cari Unohana-Taichou, atau Isane-Fukutaichou"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Unohana-Taichou. Bagaimana keadaan Momo dan Killua?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Momo, dia sudah lebih baik. Tapi….. ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Ini masalah Killua. Ikutlah denganku" Unohana berjalan menuju ruangannya. Toushiro mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Killua?"

"Soal luka yang ada di kepalanya. Itu bukan luka biasa."

"Lalu luka apa itu? Apa itu berbahaya?"

"Iya. Dan Taichou, kuharap kau bisa menerimanya. jika Killua, pada suatu saat nanti…" Unohana berhenti sejenak "Ia bukan lagi seorang Shinigami"

"Apa?" Toushiro nampak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa? Jelaskan padaku lebih rinci, Unohana-Taichou"

"Baiklah. Soal luka yang ada di kepalanya itu. Luka itu di buat oleh Aizen, saat menyerangnya kemarin. Dan luka itu menyebabkan tekanan ruh yang ada di tubuh Killua, berbalik menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan Killua akan memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh bangsa shinigami. Kekuatan yang sangat besar, mengerikan, dan.. jahat" Jelas Unohana.

"Apa itu masih bisa dikendalikan?"

"Iya. Jika Killua dapat mengendaliakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Mudah-mudahan, tidak akan terjadi hal-hal buruk. Tapi, kita tidak tau, Apa rencana Aizen selanjutnya. Pasti ada maksud buruk dibalik semua ini. Dan Jika Killua tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya, akan berakibat buruk. Dia bisa lepas kendali dan merusak semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Jadi kuharap, kau bisa melatihnya dengan baik. Hitsugaya-Taichou"

"Adakah cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Tidak. Hanya Aizen yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Toushiro mendengus putus asa. "Apa kau sudah memberitahukan ini kepada Momo?"

Unohana mengangguk.

"Apa reaksinya?"

"Lebih parah dari anda."

Toushiro menunduk. 'Sudah kuduga' batinnya. "Terimakasih, Unohana-Taichou.." Bisik Toushiro pelan.

"Hmm" Unohana mengangguk hormat.

Toushiro pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajahnya tampak sedih sekali. Saat melewati ruangan Killua, ia menengok sejenak. Melihat Killua yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. "Maafkan ayah, Killua" dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sepuluh Tahun setelah kejadian itu..**

"Tadaima" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar dua belas tahun. berambut putih, bermata hijau kehitaman, dan ada luka di samping kepalanya.

"Killua.. sudah pulang?" Sahut Momo dari arah dapur.

"Hn" Jawab Killua singkat, Dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Killua…. Tidak makan malam dulu?" Tanya Momo.

"Iya, Sebentar lagi. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Jawabnya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Killua..' batin momo cemas.

*Bruk* Killua merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. 'kenapa? Kenapa aku berbeda? Kenapa aku berbeda dari yang lainnya?' pikirannya terus saja di penuhi oleh pertanyaan itu. 'kenapa aku ditakdirkan seperti ini?'

Killua menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di samping lemarinya. Perlahan, di sentuhnya luka yang ada di kepalanya. 'luka ini… luka ini selalu saja menjadi pengacau. Selalu'

Tok.. tok.. "Killua…" Momo mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. "Ayo makan malam."

Killua berdiri. Sekali lagi ditatapnya luka itu. Ia mendengus pasrah. "Iya bu, sebentar lagi aku keluar"

Momo tersenyum. "Iya, jangan lama-lama ya? Ayahmu sudah menunggu"

"Hn" sahutnya, lalu mengganti pakaian seragam sekolah shinigaminya dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan di rumah.

xxxxx

"Momo, apa ada masalah dengan Killua?" Tanya Toushiro, pada istrinya.

Momo menghela nafas. "Yah, seperti biasa, Shiro-chan. Ia selalu murung setiap kali pulang ke rumah."

"Yah.. aku mengerti perasaanya. Pasti karena luka itu lagi."

"Ayah, Ibu" Killua muncul dari balik pintu.

"Killua" Momo tersenyum.

Killua duduk di sebelah Toushiro. "Ayah, maafkan aku." Ujar Killua murung.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, Killua?" Toushiro bingung.

"Hari ini, aku mengacau lagi. Aku sudah mempermalukan nama ayah." Tukasnya lemah.

Toushiro tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kau mengacau apa lagi hari ini?"

"Aku… aku tidak sengaja membakar rambut temanku. Habis, ia meledekku dengan sebutan 'Si kuku singa' juga 'Si petir gila'. Dan ia juga mengejek ayah. Aku tidak terima!"

Momo dan Toushiro saling berpandangan. "Memangnya apa yang salah denganmu, sampai temanmu mengejekmu dengan julukan itu?" Tanya Momo lembut.

"Ntahlah, tapi… tapi mereka bilang… mereka bilang saat aku menyerang Kazu kemarin, kuku ku berubah menjadi panjang. Dan.. dan mereka bilang.. tubuh ku mengeluarkan cahaya listrik. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Ini.. ini tidak wajar! Pasti ada yang salah denganku!" jerit Killua. "Dan luka ini. Kata Nami-chan, Jinta-kun, Fuyuki-kun, Juga Himeka-chan, luka ini selalu bercahaya saat aku sedang marah. Pasti ada yang salah dengan luka ini!!!."

Toushiro menatap anaknya dengan perasaan bersalah. Lalu, mengelus kepala anaknya itu. "Besok pagi, kau ikut ayah. Ayah akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" Tanya Killua.

"Nanti kau juga tau." Toushiro tersenyum misterius.

"Nah, ayo. Dihabiskan makanannya. Nati bisa dingin loh." Tukas Momo berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedang tidak enak ini.

TBC… TBC…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeewwwwwww…… -g bisa kasih reaksi apa2 slain weew-

Ternyata… ckckckckckckck.. ide d kepala saia gini juga ya.. g nyangka. Cewek santai, cuek, g suka yg nama na sedih-sedihan, penyiksaan, tokoh yang cengeng, dan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan penyiksaan dan kekejaman, seperti saia ini bisa juga buat fic sedih. (walo Cuma dikit) Ok.. y sud lah. Tdk apa2.

Oh iya.. dan kya na kekuatan na Killua tu beda ya dr yg d HxH.. kan klo d HxH, Killua memakai kekuatannya dlm keadaan sadar. klo d sini mah enggak. jd kya kekuatasnnya Naruto ya? hahahahaha.... y sud lah.. nama na jga fic. jadi terserah pengarang na donk66 (WUUUUU *di sorakin anak2 se-kampung)

Ne… ichi mu ucapin makasih yg sebesar2 na buat yg dh REVIEW chap kmaren. Alhamdulillah bagus2. hehehehe ^_^

Oh iya.. dan ichi juga mau jelasin tentang chara dari anime lain yang Ichi COLONG. (MALIIIING!! MALIIING!!! –ampuni saia!!!!-)

Ichi harap sih, smua na juga dah pada tau tentang chara yg ichi buat. Tp bagi yg blm tau, it's OK lah. Ini, Ichi kasih tau, chara dari anime lain yg ichi COLONG.

**- Killua Zaoldyeck = dari anime Hunter x Hunter. sbg anak na Toushiro n Momo. Dikarenakan kemiripan antara rambut putih Killua, dengan rambut putih Toushiro. Dan juga sifat dingin dan HEBAT na mereka dalam bertarung, dan tak ketinggalan.. jurus2 dr mereka b'dua yg PUALIIIING ichi suka, menjadi alasan terbesar ichi untuk menjadikan ia sbg anak na Toushiro n Momo. **

**- Jinta Hanakari = Dari anime/manga Bleach. Sbg anak na Renji n Rukia. Dikarenakan rambut merah nay g mirip Renji. Dan juga sifat nakal nay g mirip Renji. Hahahahahahahahahahaha~ **

**- Nami = dari anime/manga One Piece. Sbg anak na Ichigo n Orihime. Dikarenakan kemiripan antara warna rambut Nami, dengan IchiOri, dan juga, kemiripan antara mata na dgn Orihime (emang na iya ya?) dan satu lagi, Karena dia itu suka mukulin orang (baca : sanji) sama kan' kayak Ichi. Dia kan suka nyiksa(nginjek, nonjok, dll dsb) Kon. Itu dia alasan terbesar Ichi, untuk menjadikan dia sbg anak na IchiOri. Hak hak hak^^**

**- Himeka Kujo = dari anime/manga Kamichama Karin. Sbg anak na Uryuu n Nemu. Diakrenakan sifat nya yg pendiam (masa?) sama spt Nemu n Uryuu. Juga kemiripan warna rambut na dgn warna rambut Nemu. **

**- Fuyuki Hinata = Dari anime sregeant Keroro. sbg anak na Uryuu n Nemu, sekaligus adik kandung na Himeka. Dikarenakan warna rambut na yg mirip dgn Uryuu. Yupz.. itu aja alasan Ichi jadiin dia sbg anak na mereka b'2.**

**Readers : "Udah seditu doank alasannya?"**

**Ichi : dengan polos na menjawan "Iya"**

**Readers : Sweatdropped **

Ne.. ne.. gomenna… klo cerita d chap ini ndak sesuai harapan para readers skalian..

Maafin ichi… maaf.. maaf.. maaf….

Dan ini dia balasan REVIEW na…. thx buat temen2 yg dh REVIEW..

**Mirai Hayasaka males login : waaa.. arigato ne…. btw.. udh ichi REVIEW tuh fic na.. hehehehehehehehe**

**himecchama**** : arigato hime-chan… ga… g akan sama Nami kok… liat aja nanti Killua sama siapa.. hehehehehhehehehe –senyum2 gaje- btw, Fic na dh Ichi REVIEW tuh.. hehehehehe**

**Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**** : Thanks, azumi-chan… heeeehh?? mana?? Mana?? Ada yg salah ketik ya?? Kok ichi ndak lihat… apa mata na ichi aja yg salah kali ya?**

** : Hahahaha.. iya.. kasihan dia.. yupz… btul bgt.. bakalan jadi nanao x shuhei.. hehehe**

**RARARARA : Iya.. d Fic brikut na, ichi buat IchiRuki deh…**

**..Cullen.**** : hehehe.. thanks… btw mau REVIEW fic kmu yg mana? Bkan na udh d REVIEW?**

Ok minna…. Thanks atas smua na….. A-R-I-G-A-T-O G-O-Z-A-I-M-A-S-H-I-T-A


	6. Chapter 6

Minna… Minna.. Minna….. moshi-moshi.. Ichi come back ne^^

Ne.. ne.. ichi mau minta maaf atas kesalahan ichi d chap 5 kmarin. aiiiihh.. jadi malu deh.. Ichi sunggu tidak teliti..

Yosh!! Thanks buat temen2 yg udh ingetin atas kesalahan ichi.. hehehe…

Semoga aja d chap ini lebih baik dari chap kemarin… hehehhehehe ^_^

Ini dia chap 6 dari Ichironami!! Tadaaaaaaa………

**Warning : Tragedy again desu~ tapi, ada adegan family na loh….**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chap 6**

**My Lovely Family…**

"Bibi Momo!!!" TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. TOK.. suara ketukan pintu di rumah Keluaraga Hitsugaya terdengar sangat keras.

"Ya…. Tunggu sebentar" Terpogoh-pogoh Momo berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya.

Kriieeeet… dan pintu pun di buka. "Nami-chan? Himeka-chan? ada apa?" Momo menatap kedua gadis kecil itu yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Gawat!! Gawat Bibi Momo!! Hosh.. hosh.. Killua.. Killua.. Hosh.. hosh.." Ujar Nami terengah-engah.

"Ya?? Killua… ada apa dengan Killua?? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Momo panik.

"Tidak… hosh.. lebih dari itu, bibi. Dia.. dia.. hosh.. dia sekarang sedang bertarung!."

"B.. bertarung?" Momo terlihat kaget. "Dengan siapa?"

"Ntahlah.. tapi… tapi tadi ada orang dewasa, dengan perut yang berlubang dan wajah yang sangat mengerikan tiba-tiba masuk ke akademi."

'Apa?' batin Momo. 'lubang….. di perut?' "Bisakah kalian jelaskan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang tersebut?"

"Wajahnya seram, giginya tajam, menggunakan masker berongga seterti gigi tengkorak di pipinya, ada tato nomor enam di sisi kanan lubang itu, warna rambut dan mata biru muda pudar, mengenakan pakaian putih dengan bagian dada dibuka, dan dia terlihat sangat sombong dan tidak sopan" jelas Himeka dalam satu tarikan nafas.

'Grimmjow' batin Momo. "Ayo kita ke sana!! orang itu sangat berbahaya!!" seru Momo, yang langsung mengambil pedang Zanpakutonya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Di ikuti oleh Nami dan Himeka.

xxx

Di Sekolah Shinigami, ternyata sudah sangat ramai. Beberapa shinigami dari berbagai divisi terihat sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan pertarungan itu. Namun, sayang. Grimmjow membuat dinding batas yang sulit untuk di tembus (ngarang banget). Sehingga, tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menghentikannya. Akan tetapi, para shinigami tersebut tetap tidak menyerah.

"Killua!!" Jerit Momo ketika tiba di sana.

"Momo-chan?" Hanataro menghampiri Momo.

"Hanataro-kun.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa bisa sampai begini?" Tanya Momo yang terlihat sangat Shock.

"Grimmjow. Ia tiba-tiba saja datang ke sekolah ini dan mulai membuat kekacauan. Lalu, ia berniat untuk mengambil Killua dan membawanya ke Hueco Mundo." Jelas Hanataro.

"A.. apa?" Seketika, Tubuh Momo terasa sangat lemas.

"Momo!!" Toushiro yang baru saja tiba di sana, menghampirinya.

"Shi.. Shiro-chan.. K.. Killua.. Killua…" Momo tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Air matanya sudah meleleh di pipinya.

Toushiro mungelus bahu Momo. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha ." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

xxxx

Di balik dinding itu, Killua dan Grimmjow sedang bertarung. Samar-samar terlihat cahaya listrik, jika di lihat dari luar.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Orang jelek." Ejek Killua.

"Tentu saja mau mengambilmu, anak bodoh." Balas Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambilku dari orangtuaku!" Seru Killua.

"Oh ya? Yakin sekali kau, bocah ingusan. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi!!" dengan cepat, Grimmjow sudah ada di belakang Killua. Dan bersiap untuk mengambilnya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan.." Killua mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. "Narukami" Zzzzzrrtt…. Dan listrik pun keluar dari kedua tangan Killua. "Jangan berani menyentuhku!" Killua mengarahkan tangannya pada Grimmjow.

Tetapi, dengan mudah Grimmjow mengindar dari serangan Killua. "Ha.. rupanya mau bertarung serius ya? Baiklah…" Grimjow mengarahkan tangannya yang berwarna merah kehitaman ke arah Killua. "Terimalah ini!!"

"Raiko Sekka" Dan tubuh Killua pun berpindah dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga serangan Grimmjow dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"Wah.. cepat juga kau rupanya. Tapi, kali ini aku jamin. kau tidak akan lolos! Kishire!! Pantera!! heyahhh!!!" ia pun mengeluarakan Zanpakutonya. Dan penampilannya berubah drastis. Giginya beruabah menjadi lebih tajam. Tangan dan kakinya berubah menjadi hitam dan terlihat seperti kaki macan. Rambutnya berubah panjang. Masker rongga di pipinya menghilang. Digantikan dengan ikat kepala di dahinya. Dan munculah ekor dan telinga yang seperti kucing

"A.. apa? Mahluk apa itu?" Killua sedikit terkejut.

"HAHAHA… ini lah wujudku yang sebenarnya. Aku jamin.. kau akan kalah, bocah ingusan."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah darimu, MAHLUK JELEK!!"

"Baiklah. Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan kalah."

Zzzzzzrrtttt… sementara listrik di tangan Killua sudah menyalah-nyalah. Bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya. "Ayo. Kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, mahluk jelek."

Grimmjow tersenyum mengerikan. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Desugaron!!" muncullah kuku-kuku yang sangat panjang dan besar dari jari-jari Grimmjow. "Terimalah ini, Bocah ingusan!! Heyaaaaa!!!!!!" Ia melakukan penyerangan kepada Killua dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"Arggghhh!!!" Killua tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan ganas itu. "S.. sial… Arggghh!!" lagi-lagi Killua mendapatkan serangan yang sama. "K.. kurang ajar kau.. Arrrghhhh!!" Belum sempat Killua berdiri, Grimmjow sudah menyerang lagi. Terus.. dan terus… seperti itu. sampai tubuh Killua jatuh bersimbah darah.

"K… kurang ajar kau…" Killua msih mencoba untuk berdiri. Kedua tangannya masih mengeluarkan listrik.

"Ha.. masih mau bertarung rupanya. Baiklah, aku tidak akan buang-buang waktu lagi. Ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Bersiaplah…. Desugaron!!!!"

" Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!!" Blarrrrrrrrrrr…… dan seketika, dinding pembatas itu pun runtuh oleh serangan seseorang.

"A.. ayah?" Killua terkejut melihat kehadiran ayahnya di tengah-tengah pertarungannnya.

"Killua" Toushiro langsung menghampiri Killua. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Wah.. wah… ada penolong rupanya….." Ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya pada Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kapten divisi ke sepuluh." Jawab Toushiro tegas.

"K.. kapten?" Killua nampak kebingungan. 'Ayahku….. kapten?' bantinnya penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro… kau….. ayahnya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Dan takkan ku biarkan, kau melukai anakku! Apalagi sampai berani mengambilnya!!" Seru Toushiro marah.

"Ha.. memangnya, kau berani berbuat apa, Cebol?" Ejek Grimmjow yang membuat amarah Toushiro semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kurang ajar kau!! Ban-kai.. Daiguren, Hyourinmaru!!" Toushiro melepaskan ban-kai nya. Zzzzzzrrrrttt…. Munculah sayap naga di pundak Toushiro. Dan, dalam sekejap. semuanya berubah menjadi es.

"A.. ayah…." Killua tercengang melihat kekuatan ayahnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah tau akan kekuatan ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan, ia tidak tau kalau ayahnya adalah seorang kapten.

"Wah…jadi itu kekuatanmu ya, Kapten pendek." Ejek Grimmjow untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang dengan sukses membuat Toushiro semakin mengamuk.

"Diam kau!! MAHLUK ANEH!!" Seru Toushiro marah. "Dasar mahluk aneh, yang berwujud seperti kucing, yang bisanya hanya mengejek orang lain saja. Kau terlalu sombong!" Perlahan-lahan muncullah penjara es di sekeliling Grimmjow. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba melukai anakku, apalagi sampai mengambilnya! Jika kau tetap berani melakukannya, maka……"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Anak kecil?"

"aku akan melakukan ini!!!! Sennen hyoro!!" zzzzzzzrrrrtttttt. Dan dalam sekejap. Es sudah membekukan tubuh Grimjow. "Tamatlah, riwayatmu, Siluman Kucing… Heyaaahhh!!!!" Toushiro menusuk es tersebut..

"Tidak semudah itu. Kapten pendek." Ujar Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

"A.. apa?" Toushiro Terkejut atas kemunculan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba. Dan.. Bruk.. tubuh Toushiro jatuh ke tanah akibat serangannya sendiri. Dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. (A/N : kayak Toushiro pas nyerang aizen itu tuh..)

"A.. ayah….." Killua menatap ayahnya nanar. "Kurang ajar kau!!!!" Serunya marah.

Dan tiba-tiba, luka yang ada disamping kepalanya bercahaya. Kukunya berubah menjadi panjang. Dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahanya listrik yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kini, Killua sudah benar-benar marah. "Beraninya kau melukai ayahku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BLARRR….. dan pertarungan antar Grimmjow dan Killua pun berlangsung sengit.

Killua terus-terusan menyerang Grimmjow dengan membabi buta. Seolah tidak memberikan celah kepada Grimmjow untuk menyerang.

'A.. apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? Inikah kekuatan yang Aizen-sama katakan?' batin Grimmjow sambil terus berusaha menghindar dari serangan Killua.

"_Grimmjow.. kau pasti tidak akan mampu membawa Killua kepadaku. Karena kekuatan anak itu sangatlah besar." _ Aizen memperingatkan Grimmjow.

"_Tidak mungkin, Aizen-sama. Aku adalah orang yang hebat!! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan siapa saja. Termaksut anak yang bernama Killua itu." _Tukas Grimmjow sombong.

"_Baik. Coba saja. Jika kau bisa membawanya kepadaku. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi." _ Tantang Aizen.

Grimmjow mengingat-ingat dialog antara dirinya dan Aizen, sebelum ia pergi ke Seireitei.

'jadi… ini dia kekuatan Killua yang sesungguhnya.' Batin Grimmjow. 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini.. aku harus cepat pergi. Jika tidak, aku bisa mati konyol di sini'

Grimmjow menghentikan gerakannya. "Baiklah.. kau menang, Bocah ingusan. Tapi ingat, aku akan kembali untuk membawamu ke hadapan Aizen-sama." Tukas Grimmjow, sambil mendorong Killua. Sehingga Killua kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Lalu ia menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Killua…" Suara lembut seseorang, datang menghampiri Killua.

Killua membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. "I… bu.." Sahutnya lemah. Lalu kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

xxx

Sudah hampir lima jam Killua tak sadarkan diri. Kini, ia dirawat di rumah sakit Divisi empat, setelah mendapatkan perawatan dari Unohana. Momo, dengan setia menemaninya di samping ranjangnya. terus berdo'a demi kesembuhannya.

"Killa… cepatlah sadar.. ibu takut terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ujar Momo sedih. Sembari tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Killua.

"Momo." Toushiro Masuk ke ruangan Killua. "Bagaimana keadaan Killua? apa dia sudah sadar?"

Momo menggeleng. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik, Shiro-chan?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah." Jawab Toushiro singkat. Matanya masih menuju ke arah Killua. Memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih dan rasa bersalah. "Aku… aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku.. adalah ayah yang paling payah!!" Serunya frustasi.

Momo menggeleng. Mentap suaminya lembut. "Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Shiro-chan. kau ayah yang hebat. Kau adalah ayah yang paling hebat yang pernah aku lihat."

"Jangan menghiburku. Aku tau Aku lemah." UcapToushiro dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. "Untuk itu…. Aku harus berusaha lebih baik lagi. Supaya aku dapat menjaga Killua dengan baik. Dan mengajarinya cara mengendalikan kekuatannya." Ujarnya mantap.

Momo tersenyum lembut. Lalu memeluk Toushiro Hangat. "Nah, itu baru Shiro-chan yang ku kenal. Tidak mudah putus asa, dan selalu keras kepala." Ujarnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dadaToushiro.

Toushiro tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Dan membalas pelukan istrinya.

xxx

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Killua… kamu makan ya? Biar cepat sembuh." Bujuk Momo.

Killua menggeleng lemah.

"Atau mau ibu suapi?" Bujuknya lagi.

Killua tetap saja menggeleng.

"Atau menunya mau diganti? Apa kamu tidak suka bubur?" Momo masih terus membujuk anaknya.

"Tidak usah, bu. Kan' sudah kubilang, aku tidak lapar." Jawab Killua lemah.

"Heeeh?? Kenapa? Padahal kan' sudah dua hari kau tidak makan apapun. Selain cairan dari selang infus." Momo tetap bersikeras membujuk anknya itu, supaya mau makan.

"Tidak bu." Killua tetap menolak.

Akhirnya momo menyerah. "huuh.. kenapa sih, kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Momo. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut. "Padahal kan' ibu sudah susah payah buatkan ini masakan ibu tidak enak ya?"

Killua menoleh sebentar. Mendapati ibunya yang berwajah muram. "Baiklah.. aku.. akan makan sedikit." Ujarnya cepat.

Seluas senyum muncul di waja Momo. "Nah, begitu donk.." Ujarnya ceria. "Mau ibu suapi?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Killua.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku makan sendiri saja." Killua menerima bubur itu. 'huuuh~ dasar ibu…. Giliran aku sudah mau makan buburnya saja, langsung ceria lagi' batin Killua.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Momo.

"Enak" Jawab Killua.

Momo tersenyum lembut. "Nah, sekarang kamu minum obat ya? Biar cepat sembuh." Momo menyerahkan segelas air putih, dan beberapa pil kecil kepada Killua.

Killua menerima pil itu. Dan meminum semuanya sekaligus dalam satu tegukan. (Wah.. kayak ichi pas minum obat nih.. hehe)

"Eeeh.. Killua, kalau minum obat pelan-pelan." Omel Momo. "Nanti kamu bisa tersedak loh."

"hn"

"Nah, apa sekarang, kamu mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Momo.

"Tidak usah. Aku disini saja." Jawab Killua. "Eh.. ibu. Aku.. aku mau Tanya sesuatu." Ucapnya ragu.

"Iya? Kau mau Tanya apa, Killua?"

"Ano… soal… soal… eh, tapi ibu janji ya, ibu jangan marah."

Momo mengangguk. "Iya.. ibu janji. Memangnya kamu mau Tanya apa sih?"

"Ano.. soal.. soal.. lu.. luka yangada di kepalaku ini. Dari mana asalnya luka ini?" Tanya Killua.

"Eh.. emm.. aduh… d.. dari.. dari mana ya? i.. ibu lupa.. haha" Momo mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Sudahlah. Ibu jangan bohong. Aku harus bertanya ke siapa lagi, selain kepada ibu? Habis, kepada ayah rasanya tidak mungkin kan'."

"Eh.. ano.. j.. jadi.. begini ceritanya" Momo mulai menceritakan kejadiannya dari awal sampai akhir. "Nah, begitu." Ucapnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

'Eh? Aizen? Rasanya aku pernah dengar' batin Killua. "jadi… ini dibuat oleh seseorang yang bernama Aizen?" Tanyanya lagi.

Momo mengangguk. "Su.. sudah ya.. Sekarng, Killua istirahat dulu ya. Ibu juga mau keluar sebentar." Momo bangun dari duduknya, dan keluar dari kamar Killua.

'Aizen…. Sousuke' Nama itu terus terngiang di pikiran Killua. Hingga membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

xxx

Malam harinya, Toushiro baru pulang dari kantornya. Ia masuk ke kamar Killua, dan mendapati Momo dan Killua sedang tertidur. Momo tertidur di ranjang Killua. Memeluknya hangat. Toushiro tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri Killua dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Malam ini, ayah akan tidur bersamamu ya?" Ucap toushiro dengan nada yang seperti biasanya. Namun, pandangan matanya melembut.

Toushiro naik ke atas ranjang Killua. Masih mengenakan seragam kaptennya. Lalu, ia memeluk Killua seperti yang dilakukan Momo. Jadilah, posisi tidur Killua berada di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya.

Perlahan.. Killua membuka matanya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Dan mendapati dirinya ada di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Pantas saja tubuhnya terasa sedikit berat. Killua tersenyum kecil. 'ayah, ibu, aku sayang kalian' batinnya, lalu kembai tertidur, dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya….

TBC.. TBC.. TBC…

________________________________________________________________________

WAAA…. WAAAAA… AAAAAAAAA…….. UAPA INI? –syock-

Ya allah… ichi ngetik ini dari jam sebelas malem dan baru selesai jam tiga pagi.. huwaaahhh… ichi dah mulai gila sekarang…………

Ne.. ne.. gomen ne.. klo di fic ini masih ada ksalahan tentang jurus-jurus Killua, Grimmjow, atau pun Hitsuhaya.. hehe –nyengir gae-

Ne.. arigato ne buat semua yang udah REVIEW d chap kmarin….. Arigato gozaimasu.. dan ini dia balasan na….

** : hahaha.. ichi emang sengaja buat pairing yang beda… hehehe.. biar gag pasaran… wkwkwkwkwkwkkwk….. **

**Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**** : Uwaaa… makasih banyak Azumi-chan… hehehehehehe….. iya nih… ichi banyak kesalahan… ichi juga kurang teliti.. dasar.. (bentak2 diri sendiri) OK.. semoga chap yg ini lebih baik lagi ya.. (tapi kyak na lebih buruk deh -_-)**

**mirai hayasaka**** : thanks.. thanks.. banget…… hhehehe**

**soal kesalahan ichi.. hehehehehehhe –nyengir gaje- maaf ya.. ichi kurang teliti… semoga d chap ini udah agak berkurang… (amin ya ralamin) hehehehehe…. **

**OK.. thank ata s pemberitahuannya ya…**

**himecchama**** : bisa lah… kan waktu itu Ichigo udah bertarung mati-matian. Ichi dah nonton episode na.. heheheh… pokok na akhir2 na ichigo n orihime tu Romantisssss banget.. *ketawa laknat* hehehe…. **

**Ichi lihat d Youtube. Tulisan na Killua Zaoldyeck.. tapi ada juga yg tulusan na Killua Zoldick. Jadi, Ichi bingung mau ambil yang amna.. hehehehe**

**Cho.d-lycche.**** : Maafkan Ichi, Cho… maa.. hehehehe… tapi d chap ini, udah agak mendingan kan? Coba deh, cho baca dulu sampe chap ini. Semoga agak mendingan cara penulisan na maupun kapitalisasi. Hehehehe ^_^**

Seklali lagi ichi ucapi.. Makasihhhhh… banget… and jangan lupa untuk terus REVIEW fic ichi ya… ichi masis butuh perbaikan dan bimbingan lagi..

Silakan mau kritik, saran, atau Flame juga ga apa. Asalkan pakai bahasa yg sopan ya.. ichi ini sensitive loh… hehehehehe……. Coz na ichi merasa chap ini hjauh lebih buruk dari yg chap kamrin.. hehehe

Mind To REVIEW?

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini…

Gampang kan?


	7. Chapter 7

Konbawa Minna….. (lagi-lagi ngetik na malem -_-)

Ichi mau minta maaf atas kesalahan ichi.. hiks.. hiks… ternyata…. Segitu aja bisa fatal juga ya..

Dan.. dan.. Hiks.. hiks… Ichi juga sediiihhh… banget. Rasa na mau nangis deh, pas baca ulang chap 6 dari fic ichi. Rasa na, ngenes…. Bgt…. Cerita na tuh buruk, g nyambung, maksa, pokok na BURUK lah inti na.. padahal ichi dah coba berusaha beri yang terbaik… tapi….. hasilnya malah seburuk itu. Klo ini mah, g ada beda na ma chap 1 and chap 3 yg SUMPAH-BURUK-ABIS.. huhuhu –nangis guling2-

Yah…. Walo begitu, ichi tetep harus bertanggung jawab buat nyelesain fic ini. Ichi sebener na mau fic ini buru-buru tamat. Habis, ichi juga udah FRUSTASI sama fic ini.. huwaaaa….

ini chap 7 na (g semangat) semoga aja g seburuk chap 6 kamren. (Aminnn ya allah aminnnn)

**Warning : Gaje, jelek, ancur, ga nyambung, parah, aneh, bertolak belakang dari cerita asli, dan segala macam hal buruk lainnya…**

**P.s : Ichi mau coba buat romance di chap ini.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chap 7**

**Memories of the autumn  
**

Langit yang gelap, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi terang. Sinar bulan yang redup, kini digantikan oleh sinar mentari pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau riang, menyambut pagi hari. Seorang wanita muda, perlahan membuka matanya. Terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan." Sapa Momo, yang baru membuka matanya.

"Ohayo." Jawab Toushiro singkat.

Momo melihat ke arah putranya yang masih tertidur lelap. Senyuman kecil masih menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. "Ohayo, Killua." Bisiknya lembut.

Momo bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju jendela. lalu membukanya. Pagi itu udara terasa sejuk sekali. Di luar sana, tampak pohon maple yang daunnya mulai berwarna merah, yang akan mulai gugur berjatuhan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim gugur (aki) di seireitei.

"Shiro-chan, Lihat! Daun maple sudah berubah warna!" Seru Momo bersemangat. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sebuah pohon maple yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hn."

"Shiro-chan, bagaimana jika kita mengajak Killua jalan-jalan di akhir pekan ini?"

"Jalan-jalan? Memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Hmm…" Momo tampak berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika kita ke kota Karakura saja?"

"Kota Karakura? Untuk apa kita ke sana?"

"Tentu saja untuk jalan-jalan. Lagipula, menurutku di sana ada tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati suasana musim gugur."

Toushiro tampak berfikir. "Baiklah. Nanti akan aku pertimbangkan." Ujarnya singkat. Lalu keluar dari kamar Killua.

xxx

Cuaca di awal musim gugur memang terasa sejuk. Bahkan cenderung dingin. Tapi, itu tidak menurunkan semangat para siswa-siswi di Akademi Shinigami untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa.

"Killua.." Sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Killua menoleh sejenak. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah semula. "Mengamati pohon." Jawabnya singkat.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Hei.. hei.. kenapa sih, kau selalu bersikap dingin? Bersikap santai sedikit juga tidak ada salahnya, kan?'"

"Memangya kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh. "Aku tidak keberatan kok. Tapi, aku sarankan kepadamu untuk bersikap sedikit lebih hangat. Jika kau bersikap dingin terus, sampai kapan pun Ururu-chan juga tidak akan bisa dekat denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh?" semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Killua. Kulitnya yang putih membuat semburat merah itu tampak jelas sekali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Beruasaha menutupi rona wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh sahabatnya. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak berhasil.

"Hahahahahahhahhahahhahahahhaha……" Tawa anak itu pun meledak seketika saat melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk. "Killua.. ternyata benar ya, kau itu menyukai Ururu-cahn? Hahahahahahahaha….."

"Fuyuki diam!".

"Hahahahaha.. tapi, kau benar-benar menyukai gadis pemalu itu, kan? Ayolah… mengaku saja"

"Apa-apaan sih kamu." Killua membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menengok sebentar, dan mendapati sahabtanya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hei.. hei.. sudah.. sudah hentikan!!" Killua melemparkan beberapa helai daun yang berguguran ke arah wajah Fuyuki..

"Hei… jangan melemparku seperti itu donk!" Protes Fuyuki.

"Habis, kau tidak mau berhenti." Jawab Killua ketus.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku hanya bercanda.. tapi, itu memang fakta kan?' seorang Killua Hitsugaya menyukai seorang Ururu Shuhei. Ya kan?'" Ledek Fuyuki untuk yang ke dua kalinya, yang dengan sukses memunculkan satu senyuman jahil di bibir Killua.

"Memangnya hanya aku saja yang digosipkan menyukai seorang gadis? Bukankah kau juga digosipkan menyukai seorang gadis? Ayolah.. jangan berpura-pura." Balas Killua dengan nada meledek.

"Hei.. kenapa kau balas meledekku?" Fuyuki salah tingkah.

"Wah.. wah… dengar, aku punya berita baru!! seorang Ishida Fuyuki dikabarkan menyukai seorang Ku-" *Kriiiiiingg* Belum sempat Killua menyelesaikan ucapannya, Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Nah, ayo masuk!! yang belakangan traktir aku ya!!" Seru Fuyuki sambil berlari mendahului Killua. berusaha menyembunikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei!! Tunggu aku! Kau tidak bisa curang begitu!!! Fuyuki!!" Killua berlari menyusul Fuyuki kedalam kelas.

xxx

Momo dan Toushiro sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Menikmati suasana musim gugur yang indah. Hembusan angin yang lembut menambah sejuk suasana di sana. Mereka duduk saling membelakangi. Menyandarkan punggung satu sama lain.. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Suasana yang hening, Begitu tenang, dan damai membawa mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Shiro-chan, kau tau? Dulu musim gugur adalah musim yang paling aku benci." Ujar Momo memecah keheningan.

"musim gugur ya" Sahut Toushiro sambil bernostalgia. Seakan suasana musim gugur itu, telah membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana musim gugur menjadi hal yang paling di benci olehnya saat itu. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka menutup mata. Mengingat kembali potongan-potongan memori di musim gugur kala itu….

**Flashback…**

Seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah taman, Dibawah pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran. Ia terlihat murung. Menatap kakinya, seolah kakinya menjadi obyek yang paling menarik untuk diamati. Tubuhnya menggigil. Pantas saja, suhu saat itu sedang rendah-rendahnya. Sedangkan ia tidak mengenakan syal atau pun sweeter.

"Hinamori" Panggil seseorang.

Gadis itu menoleh. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Hitsugaya-kun" Jawabnya lirih, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di tempat ini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya…… Bosan" Jawabnya berbohong.

Anak laki-laki itu menatap ke arah sahabatnya. Lalu mendengus pasrah. "Ayo pulang" Ajak anak itu.

"Tidak."Sahut gadis itu lemah.

"Pulang ku bilang. Kau kedinginan." Paksa anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak."

"Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak!"

"Pulang!!"

"Tidak!!"

"Pulang!!!"

"Tidak!!!"

Anak berambut silver pun itu menyerah. Lalu duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis bermata hazel itu lesu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Gadis itu hanya diam. Menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau marah padaku, kan?'"

Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Diam artinya iya." Tukas anak laki-laki bermata safir itu. Lalu, ia berdiri dihadapan gadis kecil yang masih menunduk. "Maafkan aku ya."

Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Hinamori, dengar kataku ya. Tugasku memang seperti ini. tidak dapat menolak lagi. Lagipula, aku sudah dipercaya oleh Yamamoto-Soutaichou untuk menjalankan misi ini. Seberapa pun bahayanya, aku harus tetap menjalaninya."

"Aku mengerti, Hitsugaya-kun." Sahut gadis itu serak. "Aku mengerti…"

Anak laki-laki itu menatap ke arah sang gadis. Ia masih menunduk. "Jadi, kau tidak marah kan?'"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Tapi, aku hanya sedih. Karena kita akan segera berpisah dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Jawabnya lirih. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Dengar Hinamori, walaupun kita berpisah selama itu pun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Berpisah selama lima tahun bukan berarti berpisah selamanya kan?'"

"Iya… tapi, aku khawatir.. aku khawatir kalau sampai-"

"Ssssssttt" Anak laki-laki itu menutup mulut gadis di hadapannya dengan jari telunjukknya. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu takut. Percayakan padaku ya." Ujar anak itu lembut.

Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja di pelukan sahabatnya"T.. tapi.. tapi kau janji ya. K... Kau akan baik-baik saja. K.. karena.. karena aku tidak mau sendiri lagi. J.. jangan tinggalkan aku lebih lama, Shiro-chan"

Anak itu mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus punggung sahabatnya. "Aku janji."

Malam itu menjadi malam terakhir bagi mereka. Daun sakura yang berguguran seakan menjadi saksi akan perpisahan mereka.

**End Of flashback…**

Momo membuka matanya. "Ya… saat itu, aku sangat membenci musim gugur. Musim gugur telah memisahkanku dengan Shiro-chan" Sahutnya sedikit mengenang. Ditatapnya langit biru yang cerah. Membawanya kembali ke musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Awal musim gugur di kala itu menjadi kenagan paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya. Otaknya berputar. Mengenag memori yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Sangat…. Menyakitkan……..

**Flashback…**

Drap.. drap.. drap.. suara langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor itu terdengar sangat bising. Sepertinya, itu bukan suara orang berjalan. Tetapi, seperti suara orang berlari.

"Hinamori-Fukitaichou!! Hinamori-Fukutaichou!!" seru seorang gadis berambut silver pendek.

Gadis berambut gelap itu menengok. "Isane-Fukutaichou, ada apa?"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!! Hitsugaya-Taichou sudah kembali!!"

"A… apa? Benarkah?" Mata hazel gadis itu berbinar. "Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya riang. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya"

Gadis berambut silver itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. "Gomenna Hinamori-Fukutaichou" Ucapnya lirih. "Hitsugaya-Taichou memang sudah kembali. Tapi, keadaannya sangat kritis"

"APA?" Matanya membulat. "Diaman dia sekarang??! Katakan padaku, dimana dia sekarang?!!"

"Dia sedang mendapatkan perawatan dari Unohana-Taichou. Tapi, sejak tadi ia terus memanggil-manggil nama anda. Jadi, aku disuruh menemui anda untuk memberitahukan kabar ini, sekaligus membawa anda ke sana."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Fukutaichou divisi ke lima itu menarik lengan temannya. "Cepat antarkan aku kesana." Ujarnya sembari berlari secepat mungkin. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras dari matanya.

xxx

"Hi.. hitsugaya-kun." Sapanya pada sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari ia tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban. Alat pendeteksi detak jantungnya bergerak sangat pelan. Detak jantungnya lemah. Alat Bantu pernafasan masih terpasang di hidungnya. Selang infus masih tertancap di lengannya.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Gadis itu masih mencoba menyapanya. Walaupun ia tau, itu tidak akan berhasil.

Krieeet…. Seseorang membuka pintu. Gadis itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Lalu menoleh, untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, Hinamori-Fukutaichou Waktu jenguk sudah habis." Ucap seorang perawat.

Gadis bermata hazel itu menatap sahabatnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Hitsugaya-kun" bisiknya pelan, lalu berjalan keluar. "Aku titip Hitsugaya-kun padamu. Jaga ia baik-baik ya" pesannya, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

xxx

Malam yang dingin di awal musim gugur itu tidak menghentikan langgkah kaki gadis berbaju hitam itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Air mata masih mengalir dari mata hazelnya. Ia terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Seekor kupu-kupu hitap yang terbang di depannya seolah menjadi penunjuk jalan untuknya. "Hosh.. hosh" Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tapi, ia terus berlari. Tanpa peduli keadaan di sekitarnya.

*Brak* ia mendobrak pintu kamar sahabatnya. "Hitsugaya-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!" jeritnya histeris. "Hitsugaya-kun!!!!!!!!!!!... Hitsugaya-kun!!!!!!!!!!" ia berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang terkulai lemah, dikelilingi oleh Unohana dan para dokter shinigami lainnya. Alat-alat yang ada di sana mengeluarkan bunyi alarm. Menandakan kondisinya yang kritis. "Hitsugaya-kun!!" Air matanya kini mengalir semakin deras.

"Hinamori-chan!!" Seru seorang wanita berambut oranye yang ada di sana. Ia juga menangis. Terlihat jelas dari matanya yang bengkak. "Kumohon… tenanglah. Hitsugaya-Taichou sedang dalam ke adaan kritis. Para dokter yang lain juga sedang berusaha. Jadi, lebih baik kita berdoa. Semoga tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan hidup."

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Lebih baik kita keluar, Hinamori-Fukutaichou." Ajaknya lembut.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou"

Wanita itu mendengus pasrah. Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara, gadis bermata hazel itu masih disana. Berdoa demi kesembuhan sahabatnya. Kesembuhan teman pertamanya. orang yang selalu ingin melindunginya. Kesembuhan satu-satunya orang yang disayanginya. Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Hitsugaya-kun" bisiknya lirih.

*Teeeeeett….* Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi nyaring. Seketika itu juga, sang gadis terjatuh lemah ke lantai yang dingin. tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Lantunan ayat-ayat suci yang sedari tadi terus di ucapkannya, terasa sia-sia. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada sosok anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. "HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jeritnya histeris.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!! AYO BANGUN!! AYO BANGUN, HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!! KAU TELAH BERJANJI PADAKU KALAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI, KAN??!!!" Jeritannya terdengar sangat pilu. Ia menggoncan-goncangkan sosok tubuh kecil yang tak berdaya itu. Seakan tidak rela, jika ia harus tidur selmanya.

"Hinamori-Fukutaichou." Seorang wanita dengan kepangan di dadanya mengelus gadis berambut gelap itu. "Aku tau ini berat. Tapi, kau harus merelakannya"

Gadis itu menoleh. Menatap wanita itu tajam. "Tidak!!" Ucapnya tegas. "Hitsugaya-kun masih hidup. Ia pasti akan bangun lagi. Percayalah padaku, Unohana-Taichou"

Wanita itu menatapnya sedih. "Hinamori-Fukutaichou…" *Tet.. tet.. tet.. tet..* alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu kembali berbunyi. Semua shinigami yang ada di sana tercengang. "Hi.. Hitsugaya-Taichou masih hidup!!" Pekik salah seorang dokter senang.

"Hitsugaya-kun" Gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya yang kurus, jatuh kelantai yang dingin.

xxx

Sinar mentari pagi masuk menembus ke kelopak matanya. Seorang gadis bermata hazel baru saja membuka matanya, saat dilihatnya sesosok orang yang sangat dirindukannya sedang menatapnya.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-kun." Ucapnya tak percaya.

Anak laki-laki bermata safir itu tersenyum. Senyuman dingin seperti biasa. Namun, senyuman itu terasa hangat. "Hinamori." Sapanya lembut.

Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, memeluk tubuh kecil sahabatnya yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Hitsugaya-kun… kau… masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh." Ucapnya ringan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kudengar dari Unohana-Taichou, semalam kau histeris sekali ya? Memalukan" Ujar anak laki-laki berambut silver itu.

"Hei… bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau keadaanmu nyaris mati seperti itu, Hitsugaya-kun?" Sahutnya kesal. "Lagipula, jarang-jarang kan ada orang yang mau menangisimu seperti itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek. "Jika keadaanku sama seperti keadaanmu semalam, belum tentu ada orang yang mau menangisiku seperti itu."

"Aku mau kok." Jawab anak laki-laki itu cepat.

"Eh?" gadis itu seolah tak percayadengan apa yang didengarnya beberapa detik yang lalu. "apa katamu, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, Hinamori" Sahut anak laki-laki itu singkat.

"Hei… ulangi saja apa yang kamu katakan tadi. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi." Rengek gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali seumur hidup."

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali ya." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Terserahlah." Sahutnya singkat. Untuk sementara, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hinamori." Ujar anak laki-laki itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu semelama lima tahun ini?"

"Baik." Ujarnya pendek. "Tapi, setiap musim gugur, aku selalu merasa sedih." Ujarnya lemah.

"Tapi, musim gugur kali ini kau tidak sedih lagi kan?'" Ucap Little Taichou itu cepat.

"Ya… musim gugur kali ini, aku bahagia." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hinamori.." Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Menikahlah denganku" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"A.. apa?" Gadis itu nampak kaget. "Me.. menikah?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Apakah kau bersedia?"

Gadis itu menunduk.. Perlahan-lahan air matanya bercucuran membasahi pakaiannya. Ia terisak. " Tentu saja, Hitsugaya-kun." Bisiknya lembut.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis gadis dihadapannya. Matanya berbinar bahagia. "Aishiteru, Momo-kun." Ucapnya lembut, sambil memeluk Gadisnya.

"Aishiteru, Shiro-chan"

Dan semenjak saat itu, musim gugur menjadi musim yang paling mereka sukai. Musim dimana kekuatan cinta mereka yang di uji oleh sang maha kuasa, berakhir bahagia. Di musim ini. Tepat saat daun maple berguguran, Momo dlamar oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Musim dimana perjalanan cinta yang sesungguhnya dimulai… musim yang indah…

**End Of Flashback…**

"Ayah… Ibu…" Panggil Killua pada kedua orang tuanya. "Halooo??" ia melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Eh…" Momo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Killua.. sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Killua singkat. "Ayah dan ibu memangnya sedang apa? sampai-sampai tidak tau kalau aku sudah ada di depan kalian kurang lebih setengah jam." Tanya Killua kesal.

"Kami sedang bernostalgia" Jawab Toushiro singkat.

"Heee? Nostalgia?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Toushiro dan Momo hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Momo lembut. "Oh iya, ibu belum menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian tunggu sebentar ya. Ibu akan menyiapkannya dengan cepat." Momo bangun dari duduknya, melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ayah…" Panggil Killua.

"Hn?"

"Apa wajar… kalau seorang anak laki-laki menyukai seorang anak perempuan?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

"Heeeh??" Tousiro kaget mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya Tanya.. hehehe" Killua sedikit menyeringai lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ayah, ayo masuk. Nanti ayah kedinginan.." Panggil Killua dari dalam.

"Hn." Toushiro melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Killua.. anakku sudah menyuaki seorang gadis rupanya. Aku jadi merasa semakin dewsa saja' Pikirnya geli.

TBC.. TBC.. TBC…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Howaaaaaahhhhhhh.. stress saia!! Pingin cepet-cepet namatin fic ini. Tapi gag tau mau tamat d chap brp. Huuuuh~ (sebel)

Saia udah putus asa sama fic ini….. pasti chap kali ini jauh lebih jelek dari yang kemarin kan??

Jujur, saia sedih......... banget pas baca ulangchap 6 kmarin. cerita na tu.. SUMPAH-BURUK-ABIS

Huuuuh.. y sud lah… pokok na d chap-chap selanjut na , ichi ga mau menyangkut pautkan dengan jurus-jurus, ataupun kekuatan-kekuatan yang ada d anime..

Cukup jalan cerita na tentang keluarga aja. Sesuai dengan generenya. Ga mau kluar jalur. Huuuh.. kapok saia…..

OK deh.. thx bagi yg udah REVIEW ya… ini dia balesan na..

**himecchama**** : Iya ichi tau.. hehehehe.. maafin atas kesalahan ichi ya, Hime.. ichi ga sengaja kok.. Cuma kesalahan teknis. D chap ini semoga kesalahan na dahberkurang ya… oh iya.. soal yg ichogo nyelametin orihime itu ada d youtube. Ada d bleach episode 164-167. tapi yg bagian romance nya d episode 167 aja. Hehe.**

**Ok hime.. fic hime dah ichi baca n REVIEW kok dua-dua na.. hehehehehe…**

**.Cullen.**** : Thanks karoru…… hehehehe… ichi akan coba perbaiki d chap ini. Ternyata kesalahan gitu aja bisa fatal ya?? Hehehehe.. thanks ya atas sarannya….emang na karoru pernah ikut lomba dmn?  
**

**Nahoko Hitori**** : di episode 164-167. tapi, bagian romancenya d episode 167.. khehehehe…**

OK.. arigatou minna… tetep REVIEW fic ichi ya.. soal na ichi yakin, ichi pasti masih ada kekurangan.. bagi yg merasa gag sreg, ga suka, g seneng, atau pun sebel sama fic ichi, lapor aja ya... jujurlah padakuu~~ (jyah dia nyanyi) OK minna.. REVIEW YA…….

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini…


	8. Chapter 8

Konbawa Minna~ (malem lagi.. malem lagi..)

Hehehe… Ichi selalu ngetik fic ini malem-malem. Jadi, tidur na selalu jam empat subuh (klo libur tentunya)

Ne.. ne.. Ichi mau ucapin makasihhh.. banget buat temen2 yg udh REVIEW smuaaa..... hehe.. dan Ichi jga minta maaf atas kesalahan Ichi yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi penulisan.. sumimasen, minna... bener deh, Ichi g sengaja. sumpah... Ichi na aja yg ga teliti kali ya? (emberrr) OK deh.. smoga chap ini lebih baik sedikit... aja dari chap kmarin (ku harap demikian)

Ne.. btw Ichi masih cari-cari ide buat ending cerita na.. Ichi bingung mau ending na kaya apa… cerita na aja ga jelas gini.. hiks.. hiks.. T_T

Tapi, walopun di tengah kebingungan yang merajalela (cie elah), Ichi harus tetep nulis fic ini… huwaa.. jadi mohon maaf bila cerita na gaje n aneh.. g ada ujung na nih cerita… Ichi aja ngetik na di tengah KEPUTUSASAAN dan KEFRUSTASIAN.. huuuupf~~ tapi, nanti Ichi coba cari ending yg bagus. (usaha!! yosh!!)

Dan kaya na, summary na bakalan Ichi ganti deh…. Kehehehehehehehehe….

OK deh.. langsungaja yah.. ini dia chap 8 dari fic Ichi.. HaPpY ReAdIng…. ^_^

**Sangat WARNING!! : OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Jelek, Ga nyambung, dan beberapa kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya. **

**Chap 8**

**At Karakura Town  
**

"Killua.." Panggil Momo, pada Killua yang sedang melipat pakaiannya.

"Hn?"

Momo menghampiri anaknya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kamu ada rencana liburan ini?" Tanyanya, sembari tangannya mulai membantu Killua melipat pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" .

"Sebenarnya, ayah dan ibu ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Killua menoleh sebentar. "Jalan-jalan? Memang kita mau kemana?"

Momo menaruh lipatan terakhirnya di keranjang yang ada disampingnya. "Kita akan ke kota Karakura." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Eee? Kota Karakura? Tempat apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Tanya Killua bingung.

"Apa kau tau Hollow?" Tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kota Karakura adalah Kota yang paling sering dikunjungi Hollow." Jelasnya.

"Eh?" Killua tampak bingung. "Memangnya kita ke sana untuk membasmi Hollow?"

Momo tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja tidak, tampan."

"Lalu? apa hubungannya ibu menanyakanku tentang Hollow, dengan kota itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ibu hanya bertanya." Jawabnya asal.

"Heeeh?? Dasar aneh." Tukas Killua.

Momo tertawa kecil. "Kita ke sana untuk melihat suasana musim gugur."

"Eh? untuk apa ke sana segala? Memangnya di sini tidak ada tempat yang bagus?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi, entah kenapa, ibu ingin sekali ke sana." Jawabnya lembut.

"Aku tidak mau ikut." Tolak Killua.

"Eeeeeehh?? Memangnya kenapa?" Protes Momo.

"Aku malas kalau harus bepergian. Di sini lebih baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi… tapi kan ibu ingin sekali mengajakmu ke sana. Tempatnya bagus sekali loh. Ada banyak tempat-tempat yang indah di sana." Bujuk Momo.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tempat itu. Lagipula, bukannya kata ibu di sana banyak Hollownya ya? Apa tidak berbahaya jika kita pergi ke sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula, akan banyak shinigami yang ke sana untuk menjalankan tugas sambil berlibur. Bukan hanya kita bertiga." Jelas Momo.

"Eeeh? Memangnya bisa menjalankan tugas sambil berlibur begitu?" Tanya Killua heran.

"Tentu saja bisa. Lagi pula, tugas kami bukan untuk bertarung melawan Hollow di sana. Tapi, untuk menyelidiki tentang A-" Kata-kata Momo terhenti. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Ha? A? A apa? Tanya Killua penasaran.

"Eh.. ti.. tidak kok.. bukan apa-apa. Dan.. Oh iya, kata Rukia-chan, dia dan yang lainnya juga akan ikut ke sana. Jadi, kau tidak sendirian. Akan ada Jinta-kun, Nami-chan, Himeka-chan, Fuyuki-kun, dan Ururu-chan." Tambah Momo

Killua tersentak "Eh? Ururu-chan juga ikut?" Tanyanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar semangat. Matanya nampak sedikit berbinar.

Momo mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu, kamu ikut saja." Bujuk Momo sekali lagi.

Killua tampak berfikir sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, ia menghela nafas, dan berkata. "Baiklah. Aku ikut." Ujuarnya pendek yang langsung di sambut oleh pelukan Momo.

"Nah, begitu donk." Killua hanya pasrah di peluk-peluk seperti itu oleh ibunya. 'jadi, Ururu-chan juga ikut ya?' Pikir Killua.

xxx

"Hei, Killua" Panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau akan ikut ke kota Karakura?" Tanya anak itu.

Killua mengangguk.

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa kota itu." Ujar anak laki-laki itu, sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput yang hijau. "Kata ibu, kotanya bagus sekali ya?"

"Tidak tau. tapi, katanya di sana ada banyak Hollow" Jawab Killua polos.

"Hollow?" Anak laki-laki itu spontan bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kau serius?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Hn."

"Aku penasaran, Hollow itu seperti apa."

"Senpai tidak tau Hollow?"

"Tentu saja tau. Tapi, aku kan belum melihat aslinya." Ujar anak itu "Kau juga belum pernah kan, Killua?"

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat.

Anak berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang. "Huuuupf.. kau ini… setiap di ajak bicara, selalu saja membalas seadanya. Memangnya kau tidak punya kata-kata lain apa?"

Killua hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mau banyak bicara. Bicara seperlunya saja."

"Ah.. dasar kau ini.." Tukas anak itu sambil mengacak rambut silver Killua. Untuk sementara, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Hei, Killua" Panggil anak itu memecah keheningan.

"Hn?"

"Apa benar........... kau........ menyukai Ururu-chan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Eh?" Killua memerah. "Dapat kabar dari mana?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya dengar dari orang-orang. Apa itu benar?"

Killua diam sesaat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei.. jawab pertanyaanku dulu donk! Jangan balik bertanya seperti itu.!" Tukas anak itu sebal.

"Aku akan jawab pertanyaan Senpai, setelah Senpai menjawab pertanyaanku." Sahut Killua cuek.

"Puuuppfff" Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini… hupf.. baiklah. Karena dia itu sahabat baikku. Jadi, aku tidak mau kau menyakiti perasaanya. Sudah cepat jawab! Jangan mengelak lagi."

Killua menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Menurut Senpai sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eeeeh? Menurutku? Ya mana aku tau… kau ini bagaimana.. Yang digosipkan itu kan kamu, bukan aku." Sahutnya kesal "sudah jawab saja, iya atau tidak!".

Killua tertawa kecil "Jinta Senpai kalau sedang marah lucu"

"Arrghhh!! Kau ini ya….." Jinta kehilangan kesabaran.

"B..Baiklah" Killua Killua menghentikan tawanya. "memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Apa itu salah?"

"Eeeehh.. jadi itu benar ya??" sebuah senyuman jahil muncur di bibir Jinta. "Akan aku sebar luaskan ah…" Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Killua menarik lengan Senpainya itu. "Senpai bilang apa?? Senpai ini ingin menjebakku ya? Awas ya….." Ujarnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap Jinta.

"Uwaaaaaa……. Gawat.. gawat… Hitsugaya-Taichou junior sedang marah… uwahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Ledeknya sambil berlari mengitari taman itu.

"Awas kau ya… Abarai-Fukutaichou junior!!" Balas Killua sambil mengejarnya.

"Yee… akhirnya Killua bisa marah juga.. taktikku berhasil… horrey!!" Ujarnya sambil terus berlalri.

"Apa? Jadi, Senpai mengerjaikku ya? Awas kau ya…akan ku tangkap kau…." Killua dan Jinta masih terus berlari mengitari taman itu. Sebuah senyum keceriaan muncul di bibir mereka berdua. 'Jadi, Killua benar-benar menyukai Ururu ya? Ururu, kau tenang saja, Killua adalah anak yang baik dan menyenangkan' batin Jinta senang.

xxx

"Killua, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Momo.

"Hn"

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang." Ujar Toushiro.

"Hn." Dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke gerbang utama.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang, Orihime langsung melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. "Momo-chan… Toushiro-kun… sebelah sini!!" Ujar Orihime.

*Jleb* Empat buah siku-siku muncul di kepala Toushiro. "Toushiro ja nai, Hitsugaya Taichou da." Ujarnya dengan nada seperti biasa. Momo yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Killua!!" Panggil Nami dan Fuyuki bersamaan.

"Killua-kun" Panggil Himeka.

"Ooi…. Killua!!" Panggil Jinta."

"K.. Killua-senpai" Panggil Ururu.

"Yosh. Semua" Jawab Killua berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

Jinta mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Hei Killua, kenapa dengan wajahmu, eh?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

" Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku?" Jawab Killua sok cool…

"Itu.. di pipimu ada merah-merahnya.. hahahahahaha" Ledek Jinta.

"Jinta-kun…" Panggil Himeka lembut. "Jangan begitu dengan Killua-kun. Kasihan dia." Nasihat Himeka.

"Kau tenang saja Himeka, Killua akan baik-baik saja kok. Kan selalu ada U.. Adaww!!" Jinta menjerit kesakitan sembari memegangi kakinya yang diinjak oleh Nami. "Nami! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" Omel Jinta.

"Dasar Jinta. Sudah Killua, jangan dengarkan omongannya." Ujar Nami seraya memberikan devil glare pada teman satu angkatannya itu.

"Hupff~" Jinta mendengus kesal. "Iya.. iya… kepala jeruk" Ejeknya pada Nami.

"Haaa?? Apa kau bilang? Kepala JERUK?!" Wajah Nami berubah mengerikan.

"Iya.. kepala JERUK.. JERUK... Yeeee….." Ejeknya lagi.

"Arrrggghhh!!!!! AWAS KAU YA!!!" Nami berlari mengejar Jinta. Bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Hahahahahaha… ada jeruk sedang marah.. mukanya jadi berwarna merah.. bwee" Jinta menjulurkan lidahnya.

"AWAS KAU YA!!! DASAR KEPALA STRAWBERRY!!"

"Uwaaa….. awas..... ada jeruk mau meledak!! Lariiiii!!"

"Hei.. kau tidak akan bisa lolos dariku, Kepala STRAWBERRY!!"

"UWAA… AMPUN!!" Nami berhasil menarik kerah bagian belakang dari baju yang dikenakan Jinta. Dan tindakan kekerasan yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur itu pun terjadi dengan hikmatnya.

"Awas kau ya…. RASAKAN INI!!! Heyaaaahhh!!!" *Buagh.. bukh… gdbugh..* Nami menghajar jinta dengan buasnya (buaya kali… buas)

"Uwaa… ampun… ampun…." Jinta menjerit kesakitan..

"Eh?" Killua, Fuyuki, Nami, Ururu, dan Himeka hanya menontonnya sembari ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Nah, anak-anak ayo kita berangkat!!" Seru Ichigo semangat, yang menghentikan pertarungan nista tersebut. Dan perlahan-lahan pintu gerbang pun terbuka… mereka pun, masuk ke dalamnya.

xxx

"Uwaaaaaa…." Seru Fuyuki takjub ketika pertama kali mereka sampai di Kota Karakura.

"Otou-san, jadi ini yang dinamakan kota Karakura?" Tanya Fuyuki pada ayahnya.

"Iya" Jawab Uryuu singkat. "Inilah Kota Karakura"

"Indah…." Ujar Himeka.

"Nah, ayo Kita ke rumah Urahara Kisuke." Ajak Ichigo pada yang lainnya.

"Eh.. Kisuke Urahara? Siapa itu, paman?" Tanya Killua.

"Dia adalah salah satu Shinigami yang tinggal di kota ini." Jawab Ichigo.

"Eh? Shinigami? Jadi ada ya, Shinigami yang tinggal di sini?" Tanya Nami.

"Yosh. Tentu saja."

"Errr…. Paman…" Ujar Fuyuki.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa ada yang aneh di sini. Kenapa orang-orang itu seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran kita?"

"Hahaha.. tentu saja tidak. Karena mereka adalah manusia."

"Manusia? Jadi, Kota ini adalah dunia manusia?" Tanya Fuyuki polos.

"Tentu saja."

"Hei Fuyuki-kun, dari tadi kau kemana saja? Masa tidak tau kalau kita ini sedang ada di dunia manusia?" Ejek Nami seraya meninju pelan bahu Fuyuki.

"Eh?" Fuyuki memerah. "Ma.. maaf"

"Jadi, kalau mereka tidak melihat kita, bagaimana kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka?" Tanya Killua.

"Untuk itu lah, aku mengajak kalian ke rumah Urahara Kisuke untuk dipinjamkan gigai"

"Gigai? benda apa itu?"

"Tubuh buatan. yah... nanti kalian juga akan tau."

"Eh? Apa itu paman? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" Jinta menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna merah tua yang sedang parkir di depan sebuah toko.

"Itu namanya mobil. Mobil itu, adalah kendaraan yang paling sering digunakan oleh manusia saat bepergian." Jelas Ichigo.

"Owaaaaa…. Jadi itu namanya Mobil. Kerennn" Ujar Jinta takjub.

"Um… lalu, itu tempat apa, paman. Nampaknya aneh sekali." Fuyuki menunjuk sebuah toko boneka yang ada di situ.

"Itu namanya toko boneka. Tempat itu, tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh anak perempuan." Ujar Ichigo. "Kecuali Rukia." Sindirnya pada Rukia.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak suka ke tempat itu? Apa itu aneh?" Tanya Rukia sewot.

"Tidak sih, hanya saja… SANGAT aneh! Huwahahahahaha" Ejek Ichigo.

"Renji…." Rengek Rukia pada Renji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"I….CHI….GO…" Renji memberikan Super devil glare pada Rekan sesama shinigaminya itu.

"Eeeh… maaf.." Ichigo menunduk. "seram sekali si kepala nanas itu." Gumamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Renji tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dengan ajaibnya.

"Eeeh?" Ichigo tampak gugup. "Ti.. tidak kok.. tidak bilang apa-apa." Ujarnya ketakutan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!!" Seru Orihime bersemangat.

"Uwa.. jadi ini tempatnya ya?" Ujar Fuyuki takjub. "Keren sekali…."

"Ha? Tempat seperti ini keren katamu?" Tanya Jinta.

"Hmm" Fuyuki mengangguk. "Ada banyak makanan manis.."

"Hah.. dasar kau ini.."

Tanpa di duga-duga… ga ada hujan, ga ada petir, ga ada angin, Urahara Kisuke tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan ajaibnya….. "Selamat datang!! Para penghuni Soul Society!!" ujarnya pada Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Di belakangnya sudah ada spanduk besar bertuliskan 'W-E-L-C-O-M-E' dengan hiasan Norak-nya itu.

"Eeeeehhh???" Yang lainnya sweatdropped melihat 'keajaiban' dadakan yang ada di depan mereka itu. "U.. Urahara-san, dari mana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kalian akan datang ke sini.. hahahahahaha" Tawanya aneh.. sekali.

"Selamat datang" Suara bass seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Urahara Kisuke, sukses membuat raut wajah Nemu, yang tadinya tenang, berubah drastis.

"U.. Uryukun… Aku takut" Bisiknya pada Uryuu.

"Nah, ayo silakan masuk. Kalian pasti capek setelah perjalanan jauh dari Seiretei ke sini."

"Te.. terimakasih." Ujar Nanao sedikit gugup. Tangannya berpegang erat pada Shuuhei.

"Nah, karena kalian sangat banyak, jadi kamar di sini tidak cukup untuk kalian semua. Kalian bisa tidur di rumah Inoue, Kurosaki, dan Ishida." Ujar Kisuke ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa Urahara-san" Sahut Momo sopan. "Jadi, siapa yang akan tidur di sini?"

"Aku di rumah Orihime saja." Kata Rukia.

"Baiklah, Rukia-chan!!" Seru Orihime bersemangat. "Itu akan sangat menyenagkan!! Kita bisa tidur bersama, saling bercerita, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenagkan bersama" Tambahnya dengan nada riang.

"Hei.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo. "Kau akan tidur bersamaku."

"Eh? J.. jadi…" Orihe cemberut.

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa Orihime-chan, Kita bisa tetap bersama selagi siang hari." Ujar Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku akan tidur di sini saja." Ujar Hisagi.

"Aku juga" Ujar Toushiro.

'eh?' Wajah Killua memerah. 'jadi, aku dan Ururu-chan…'

"Hei, Killua" Fuyuki menepuk bahu Killua. "Selamat ya." Bisiknya.

"Eh? Selamat untuk apa?" Tanya Killua bingung.

"Ah, kau ini, pura-pura tidak tau saja." Fuyuki melirik ke arah Ururu yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Eeeehh?" Wajah Killua tambah memerah.

"Hahahaha.. kau senang kan?" Ledek Fuyuki.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?." Tukas Killua dingin. Fuyuki hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku di rumahku saja." Ujar Ichigo.

"Aku juga akan tidur di rumahku" Tambah Ishida.

"Nah, ayo kita ke ruang tengah dulu, untuk minum teh bersama" Ajak Kisuke Urahara ramah.

Yang lainnya pun berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Sementra, Toushiro dan Kisuke Urahara masih berada di ruang depan. "Hitsugaya Taichou, aku sudah menengar soal Killua." Bisiknya.

Toushiro menoleh. Menatap Salah satu Shinigami terkuat di Seireitei itu. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan membantu anda untuk mengajari Killua dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya." Jawab Urahara Kisuke."Tapi, mungkin proses ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. jadi, selepas tugas ini, Killua dan anda harus tetap tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Ntahlah, mungkin sampai Killua sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik."

Toushiro menghela nafas. "Baiklah. nanti akan aku pertimbangkan."

xxx

Malam itu di rumah Kisuke Urahara, Killua sedang berada di halaman belakang. Ia menatap langit malam yang gelap bertabur bintang. Hembusan angin malam yang lembut menerpa wajahnya yang tampan. Membuat rambut silvernya sedikit acak-acakan. Ia menghela nafas. "Hhhh… udara malam di sini ternyata lebih dingin di bandingkan di seireitei ya?" Ucapnya seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput yang hijau.

"Iya.. di sini memang lebih dingin." Sahut seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh?" Killua menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapatkan seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ururu-chan"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Senpai sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya pelan. Ia menunduk. menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang selalu muncul setiap saat.

"Ah.. aku sedang melihat bintang. Kamu sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" Killua balik bertanya.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ntahlah.. mungkin, karena belum beradaptasi dengan tempat ini." Jawabnya lembut. Wajahnya tetap menunduk.

'Ururu-chan manis sekali.' Batin Killua. Untuk sementara, Keheningan menemani mereka berdua.

"A.. ano Senpai" Ujar gadis itu membuka percakapan. "Apa Senpai menyukai bintang?"

"Iya. Aku… suka bintang. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku.. juga suka. Tapi, aku lebih suka dengan bunga. Karena mereka begitu cantik. Masing-masing memiliki arti tersendiri." Jelasnya.

Killua tersenyum lembut. "Kau ini.. tau banyak tentang bunga ya?"

Gadis itu tersipu. "Tidak banyak kok. Hanya beberapa saja."

"Dari mana kau tau tentang bunga?"

"Aku sering membaca di buku. Dan ibu juga sering mengajariku tentang bermacam-macam hal. Termaksud bunga."

"Ururu-chan, kenapa kau pemalu sekali?" Tanya Killua asal. Spontan wajahnya langsung terlihat canggung. Menyadari akan pertanyaan bodohnya itu. 'Killua.. Killua.. kau bodoh sekali… tidak ada pertanyaan lain apa? Masa menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu…. Aduhhh.. dia pasti marah.. dasar bodoh..' bain Killua.

"Eh?" Gadis itu menoleh. Mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Killua.

'Aduh….. dia pasti marah… dasar anak bodoh kau, Killua!!' Batinnya lagi. "Eeh… ma.. maaf.. aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Tidak usah di jawab juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak…. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pemalu. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau terlalu akrab dengan orang-orang di sekelilingku." Jawab Ururu pelan.

"Eh?" Killua tersentak. "memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena-"

"Killua, Ururu ayo masuk. Sedang apa kalian di sana?" Panggil sebuah suara dari dalam.

Killua menoleh. "Bibi Nanao?" 'huuuh.. mengganggu saja…..' Batin Killua kesal.

"Eh, Ibu. Maaf, aku dan Killua-Senpai sedang mengobrol sambil melihat bintang." Jawab Ururu.

Nanao tersenyum. "Ya sudah, mengobrolnya di dalam saja, angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan kalian." Ajaknya ramah.

"Hmm." Ururu mengangguk. Lalu, masuk ke dalam. "Killua-Senpai, ayo masuk."

"Hn"

To Be Continue

Huwaa.. gaje kan? aneh kan? g nyambung kan?? pasti masih ada kesalahan.... hupf~ tapi, bener.. Ichi dah coba teliti. mangkanya update na lamaaa.. karena ngoreksi berulang-ulang. tapi, klo masih ada kesalahan juga......... puf~ habis sudah kesabaran saia. emang saia tuh kurang teliti...

eh iya, gmn pendapat minna tentang chap ini? apakah aneh? gaje? jelek? bagus? ga nyambung? garing? atau apa???

Ichi mau coba buat humor sedikit. tapi, klo jadi na malah garing, ya maaf... trus Ichi jga mau buat Romance. tapi, klo g ngena, ya maaf lagi.... hehehehehe (*Wouuuuuuuu* disorakin anak2 se-kampung)

Oh iya, makasih ya buat semuuuaaa. teman2 yang dah REVIEW d chap 7 kemarin. Ichi seneng deh dapet REVIEW dari kalian semua... hehehehe... dan makasih jga buat semangant yang dah kalian berikan k Ichi... domo arigatou gozaimashita...

OK deh, ini dia balesan na...

**Okazaki Mitsuhiero : Makasih banyak, Karoru. Ichi emang FRUSTASI ma fic ini. Tapi, Ichi akan coba… Ichi akan berusaha sekuat tenaga yeahhh!! (lebay deh). Hehehe…. Thanks banget ya, Karoru dah ska ma chap Ichi yg kmarin. Ichi akan berusaha.. walaupun jadi na jelek, Ichi akan tetep beri yang terbaik. Soal hasil, terserah nasib yang menentukan. Yang penting Ichi usaha. Khehehehe~**

**Mirai Hayasaka : Gapapa kok. Thanks udh REVIEW Hehe. Ooooouuwaaa… klo soal itu, Ichi g bisa ngabulin. Masa Ichigo suruh cerai sih?? Ga mau ah *Di tendang Mirai* hehe.. fic kmu dah Ichi REVIEW kok.. thanks ya… udh REVIEW fic Ichi. **

**^_^**

**Nahoko Hitori : Fuyuki suka sama…….. ada kok dchap ini. Liat aja.. hehe *senyuum jail mode : on* hmmm… knp g liat aja d Youtube? Ada kok eps 167. **

**Hinamori Clyne : Yup!! Betul bgt. Maaf y klo kmu kecewa ma pair yg Ichi buat. T_T sumimasen…… **

**himecchama : Wa…. Hime jangan nagis donkT_T. cukup Ichi aja yang nangis.. soal na Ichi g mau buat yang lain sedih…… huhuhu T_T. maafin Ichi ya Hime. Maaf banget…. Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. Ichi dah coba buat teliti. Tapi, teteup aja.. semoga chap ini dah agak berkurang (Ichi selalu ngarep ini) and Thanks ya dh REVIEW… hehe..**

**Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha- : Gapapa, Azumi-chan. thanks ya dah REVIEW. Hehehe~. Iya, awal na emang gitu.. (Ichi ngarang2 ndiri) and emang, Hitsu cinta bgt ma Hina (d Film na aja, kebukti bgt kan?) dan.. maaf ya, soal kesalahan penulisan marga. Maaf….. T_T tp mudah2 an d chap ini dah agak mendingan (ku harap) thanks ya atas semangatnya. ^_^**

Jangan lupa REVIEW selalu..... and kasih pendapat kalian mengenai chap ini. jujur aja~ OK..

Klik tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini


End file.
